Under the Covers
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru's house is full of people why he lets them live there is lost on him. He has his woman and she has her boyfriends yet she is hogging his bed and stealing his pillow. Between work and play, lines begin to blur and Sesshomaru seems to be losing women to her boyfriends. Stress, work, and no release leaves him sharing and under the covers with her, but will they share more?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru put his key in the door and open it and he instantly thought about burning the damn place down. Why he had let these fools live with him was beyond him. Work that's why. Inuyasha was halfway on the sofa, Kouga was laying on the coffee table, Miroku was on the love seat, Sango in his lap and Kagome was nowhere to be found.

Trash was everywhere, it would seem they had a party while he was away.

Sesshomaru shut the door and walked over all the trash and back to his room and opened the door. He sat his keys on the dresses and looked at his bed. He found Kagome. He walked to his bed and looked down, she took up the whole damn bed "Woman, I know you are awake"

"Shh, 5 more minutes"

"Why are you in my bed"

"Because Hojo is in my bed"

He rolled his eyes "Move over" He said as he went to lay down on his back, jet lag was a bitch even for a demon. Kagome rolled over, her back to him.

She had his pillow.

Yep, he should have just shut the door and burned the place down.


	2. Wake up

_Don't look at it like it's forever_

He opened one eye when he felt her move, she stretched and got out of his bed and left his room. He tossed the pillow behind his head to the floor and grab his.

He had a barrier around his door to keep everyone out, it never worked on her. Even though his pillow was warm he was awake, he looked at the clock, it was 9am. Growling at his luck, he got up and followed her to the kitchen where she was making coffee and everyone else was waking up.

She handed him a cup and he took a sip,

"Oi, your back" Inuyasha states,

"Correct, which means you four will be cleaning every last inch of this house"

"What! why just us four, why not Kagome to!"

"The only thing I'm cleaning is Hojo out of my bed, besides I have shrine duties today!" She smiled and turned on her heels. Seconds later Hojo bolted out the door, with a quick thanks and bye.

Yelling began as everyone fought over who was going to clean what and Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, surely this arrangement would not last forever.


	3. Shopping!

_Between you and me I could honestly say_

Kagome was going shopping and all the guys were sitting at the breakfast bar waiting to see just who she would choose to go with her.

Sesshomaru walked in with a clean shirt and dress pants and their hopes flew out the door.

"Kagome you always take Sesshomaru" Kouga huffed "I'm your boyfriend you should take me"

She gave him a flat look, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Sesshomaru took a sip of coffee, his eyes smugly stuck on the men in front of him, like she would ever take these fools with her shopping.

He sat the cup down and walked out the door, following her.

"It's not fair I tell ya" Kouga said,

"Can't say that I blame her, you guys are horn dogs" Sango said flipping a page in a book,

"Hey I'm a wolf, get it right woman!" Kouga huffed, Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you ain't her boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled,

"More like her plaything" Miroku added, Sango shook her head as another fight broke out.


	4. Models

That things _can only get better_

Market was a big event and it was Kagome's favorite part of her job.

Kagome looked at the paper "There is a model walk, that's right up your ally, shall we?"

"Hn"

She leads the way, he followed.

They worked for Jakotsu, he was world famous for his photo art using woman and men, though he preferred men. Actually, Jakotsu worked for Sesshomaru, but Jakotus wanted nothing more than to strip the demon God down and take photos of him. Sesshomaru found the models, found the locations and instructed, he also owned properties, but this was good paying work.

Sex was money and he liked women.

Kagome was the woman in charge of dressing the woman hence why they were here.

The show started, but Sesshomaru watched her face as she studied the woman walking down the catwalk.

She sighed "Always the bridesmaid and never the bride"

He rose an eyebrow and she looked at him "Jakotsu asked me to do a shoot" She looked back at the woman "He must be bored" She added.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman who was walking down the runway, sure she had long legs but her hip bones stuck out and she had little to no ass.

"These women have no sex appeal"

He stood and walked away.

model walk


	5. Smack That

_And while I'm away_

They needed a new modal so Sesshomaru went away again and he threatens death, no parties.

The plane sucked and the pillows sucked which reminded him, he pulled out his phone and texted her "Leave my pillow be woman"  
Her only reply was a mad face to which he sent a question mark, she replied that Kagura was in town which meant that Kagura was currently laying in his bed.

Great now he would have wash his sheets when he got back.

Of course, when he did get back it was not Kaugra but Kagome he found in his bed, hogging his pillow yet again, lace black panties shorts and butt in the air, she should have know better.

His clawed hand met with a hard smack to her almost bare butt cheek, for lace short they sure did go up her ass a lot.

"Sesshomaru!" She sat up in an instant,

"I thought Kugra was here"

"She was" She rubbed her now red butt cheek,

"Get off, I need to wash my bedding"

"I already did" She then plopped back down, butt shining "Woman" He warned,

"What not my fault my ass is a magnet for your hand, maybe you should get laid"

He smacked her again.


	6. Tushie Tuesday!

_Dust out the demons inside_

"Guess what day it is!" Kagome came in as the guys were breaking out the beers, it was 5 o'clock.

They all looked up at her as she waved a plain folder in the air "It's tushiTuesday!"

Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome, pushed Inuyasha off the stool and sat her down,

"Hey!" Inuyasha huffed.

All was forgotton as she started to lay out all the butt shots and the men, save Sesshomaru started to droll.

She showed one at a time, Miroku tried to steal one but Sango stole it back and hit him upside the head.

"Last one" She pulled it out and held it up "I think im fond of this one if I do sayso myself"

It wasa nice round butt, with a black thong, the straps that went around her butt cheek was digging into the plump flesh and it was ruffled and at the base of the small of the back was a tiny tiny bow with a tiny tiny bell.

It was in black and white.

Sesshomaru instantly thought to himself, now thats as ass he could bite into and give a good slap. Instanly the photo was snatched and he made his way to his room and slammed the door.

It was Kagome ass, he knew because his hand was twitching, her ass really was a magnate, he stole it because the last thing he wanted to smell tonight was his roommates cum.

"Hey that's my ass!" Kouga yelled banging on his door.

Noting the demons Lord 'I'm not playing mood' they all decided to go out and drink, so they dragged the wolf out, his tail yet again between his legs.


	7. Pack Your Bags!

_And it won't be long before you and_ me _run_

"Guess what!" Kagome said as she walked in. Sesshomaru was beginning to hate it when she walked in say that.

"Jakotsu likes the one site spot you found! Pack your bags guys we leave tomorrow!"

The guys loved on site shoots, especially when it was tropical. Inuyasha called Kikyo he liked to mix work with pleasure and apparently so did Sesshomaru, he called Kaugra.

They all got on the plane, Kouga and Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru and Kaugra facing them with a table in between them, this was first class.

Kaugra put on her shades and ignored everyone while Sesshomaru looked through face shots to pick who was doing what, he would write something down and pass it to Kagome, who would then write down which outfit the model would get.

Kouga was bored, so he lifted Kagome's feet into his lap and Sesshomaru peered over his work as the wolf took off her shoes and pulled off her socks and then began to rub. His eyes darted to Kagome who was smiling with a slight blush. "You work to much" Kouga complained.

Sesshomaru sniffed, she was still virgin, at least for now.


	8. Getting Off?

_To the place in our hearts where we hide_

Sesshomaru stood while Kaugra was on all fours on the hotel bed, her head bobbing. He heard Kagome and Kouga's voice outside the hall.

"Kagome come on a night swim is the best"

"The ocean is weird at night"

"Don't worry Ill protect you"

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes,

"Yeah but who's gunna protect me from you?"

He heard skin on skin as he assumed Kouga smacked her on the butt "We aren't letting this swimsuit go to waste"

She shrieked and Sesshomaru knew the wolf had picked her up and rushed off, he then looked down at the woman trying to work him,

Wasnt he supposed to be getting off?


	9. Be a Good Girl?

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues_..

The night shoot was one that Jakotsu was banking on but Kagura just wasn't doing it for him.

She stood in the dark water up to her thighs and Kagome adjusted the black nautical cords wrapped around her body "Hand her the black trident" Jakotsu stated, Kouga did his job and handed it over to Kagome.

Kagome placed it into Kagura's hand and then backed up to stand next to Jakotsu and Sesshomaru, Kagura's back was to them.

"Till it" Sesshomaru snapped,

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting annoyed with the model.

Kagome went back out adjust the rope on her arm facing the men, the Sesshomaru went out and roughly adjust Kaugras arm his back to the beach.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome at him and Jakotsu suddenly had a sneaky gleam in his eyes "Oh Kagome!" He said in a sing-song voice,

"Yes?" She looked at him,

"Be a good girl and take her place?"


	10. Be a Good Demon

_Time on my hands could be time spent with you_

 __Kagome could not believe she agreed, it was freezing at night. But Jakotsu pouted and cried and begged like no man before and she caved when he promised no one would even see her face.

Of course, now that she was standing in nothing more than the thong from her photo on a cold beach with a towel wrapped around her she was regretting it.

Jakotsu snacked the towel and Kagome covered her breast with her arms and then she was pushed out to the water, which was also cold.

"Triton!" He yelled,

Kouga took it to Kagome and she held it out to the side,

"Hand on hip" Sesshomaru called, she obeyed,

"Hair to the side," Sesshomaru said, she obeyed

She had perfect curves.

"Something is missing," Jakotsu said, then he smiled brightly at the demon Lord next to him "Sesshomaru do be a good demon and take off your shirt!"


	11. Work is Work

_Laughing like children, living like lovers_

It was him or the wolf and he wasn't about to let the wolf get a big head, plus in his artistic mind the wolf would not work so he agreed.

Now he stood in nothing but tiny black spandex shorts and made his way out to the water and went to stand in front of her. She was covered in a towel while they waited for Sesshomaru.

Her towel was taken and she clutched the trition to her chest, Sesshomaru smirked, she wasn't so brave now. But work was work so he pulled her arm away and position the triton to the side and then placed her hand on her hip and then he looked down.

She was covered in goosebumps and her perky young nipples were hard, his golden eyes got heavy and she finally looked up,

Jakotsu took the shot,

Sesshomaru took the triton and held it to the side, showing off his tone arms. "Show off" Kouga muttered under his breath.

"Kagome place your right hand on his collarbone and bend slightly to the left, brush your fingers against the water" Jakotsu had a perfect vision and he was going to get what he wanted come hell or high cold beach water. They were going to look like lovers when he got done with them.


	12. Biting

_Rolling like thunder under the covers_

She did as she was told. Kagome looked at her fingers as the waves rippled out from her touch and Sesshomaru's eyes slanted to her. She was ignoring him, he could tell. Sure, showing her butt to him was one thing, but she seemed slightly unhappy about showing her breast to him.

Kagome tried not to look at him, she felt, small. He had been with many woman and she felt unsettled about baring her breast to him.

The wind blew Sesshomaru's hair in the opposite direction and Jakotsu took the shot.

Sesshomaru had an idea. He pulled her back to him and placed the triton at her back. Placing both of his hands on each side of the triton he pressed it into her back, causing her to push into him. Chest against chest, she gasped and looked up, Jakotsu took the shot.

Thunder rolled in the background and Jakotsu was losing it. If he could get a shot of the lightning behind them, it would be his best work ever!

"Sesshomaru, do be a dear and lean down more."

He obeyed and soon their noses almost touched. He smirked at her slight blush.

"Stop smiling you fool!" Jakotsu snapped. Sesshomaru stopped, but then Kagome started biting her lip.

"You sleep in my bed, yet you're nervous now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not naked in your bed Sesshomaru. That's Kagura job." She hisses and started to bite her lip again.

"Stop biting." He snapped.

Jakotsu was waiting for the lightning.

She bit it again. "Woman, if you do not stop that, I will bite you."

Her eyes met his and she narrowed them. He pulled her closer to him, licked her lip, which caused her to let go, and then he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and lightly bit down. Her hands when to his chest, the lightning hit behind them.

Jakotsu took the shot.

 **AN/ IF ANYONE HERE IS AN ARTIST ID LOVE TO HAVE THIS COMMISSIONED**


	13. Correction

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues_

He let go her lip and she was fuming. "I am so going to kill you for that!" She yelled as Kouga wrapped her in a towel.

"I told you I bite." He said.

She stormed off and Sesshomaru got out of the water "It will storm tonight."

"Yes, I thought about pushing it back a day, but I'm in a good mood. We will do it in the rain!" Jakotsu sang out,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he wasn't doing anything with Jakotsu in the rain.

"I mean the models you dog," Jakotsu said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga who was glaring at him "What wolf?"

"A little too close don't you think?" He crossed his arms.

"She disobeyed, I corrected." He stated simply.

"And I got my prize-winning shot!" Jakotsu bolted, he had to get this to Miroku for editing.

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked back up to the hotel.

"Keep your hands off my woman."

"Last time I checked, you were merely her plaything."

"I got no problem with being her bed warmer!" Kouga stated smugly.

"Funny, I was sure it was my bed she mostly ran to."

Then he walked off as the wolf let off a stream of curses.


	14. The Photo

_Just stare into space_

Miroku could not stop staring. Sango could not stop staring. Kikyo could not stop staring.

Inuyasha was spewing curses, Kouga was ready to steal the hard drive and Jakotsu was crying with elation.

The shots were perfect!

"Wow," Sango said as Miroku did some light editing.

He added gold to the water where Kagome was touching. He brightened Sesshomaru's eyes in the first shot along with making his markings slightly darker; but the last photo, the one with Sesshomaru biting Kagome's lip, there was nothing he could do. It was perfect as is.

Her butt was pushed out as her back arched into the triton, his arms flexed and the biting of the lip made them all a little wet, but it was the lightning that brought it all together.

Everyone was going to stop and stare, it was totally erotic.


	15. Hard-On

_Picture my face in your hands_

Kagome could not stop looking at it. They got all the shots from the three-day trip and she was shuffling through them when she saw it.

She swallowed, they looked like deep lovers. It was hot. She was hot. He was a God.

It sent tingles in places no one had ever touched. This was a bad thing.

Kagome groaned, "Maybe I need to get laid?"

Sesshomaru peered over his own stack of photos at her whispered words.

It was the middle of the night and they were in a plane. Everyone was asleep but them.

Kagome noticed him looking. He peered back down at the photo in his hands which was the same one everyone else had been looking at.

It was erotic and he knew that he really needed to get laid because he was having thoughts of her doing more than just stealing his pillow and warming his bed.

He was getting a hard-on just thinking about it.

No good could come of that.


	16. Girl Suff

_Live for each second without hesitation_

When they got back Hojo was waiting to be at Kagome's beck and call.

"Oi, you gunna let her run around with the human this weekend?" Inuyasha asked Kouga as they were lying lazily on the sofa.

"Yeah, let him. She's going to do girly stuff." Kouga stated.

"Then why did Miroku go along?" Inuyasha asked standing over the sofa.

"Because Sango and Kikyo went and they're doing girly stuff."

"What kinda girly stuff?"

"You know; nails, face, full body massages, hot springs."

Inuyasha was out the door. "Kikyo, wait for me!"


	17. Playthings

_And never forget I'm your man_

The club was loud and Kouga and Kagura were having a drinking match. Kagome was bored and Sesshomaru was not amused.

"Hey, I think my plaything is walking out with your plaything," Kagome mentioned when she came back from the bathroom.

Sesshomaru hoped the damn wolf would get a room.

He got one alright, Kagome's.

"Great, now I have to wash my sheets," Kagome noted staring at her door.

Sesshomaru simply grabbed her hand and took her to his room.

She stole his pillow again and one of his shirts and hid under the covers. He didn't let her escape, he hid under them too, he held her ears and she held his.

The wolf was making a loud sloppy mess of things and Kagome made a mental note never to sleep with him.


	18. Cold Shower for 2

_Wait on me girl_

When Sesshomaru woke up he was on his back and Kagome had one leg thrown over him, covers long forgotten on the floor.

His hand came down and slapped her ass, she still had his pillow.

She yelped and quickly looked at him. She straddled him and took his pillow and proceed to try and smother him.

Her pink sporty thongs didn't hide much and he could feel the heat from her bottom on his abs.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists after letting her attempt to smother him and pulled them forward so that she was leaning down with her hands over his head. "Are you done in your pathetic attempt on my life?"

"No!"

Of course, his brother had bad timing and walked right in "Oi you seen- "

Sesshomaru sat up, the miko still in his lap and his arm snaked around her waist to hold her in place. "Ever heard of knocking little brother?"

Soon everyone was at his door looking at them. "Hey, did you find Kagome?"

Her powers sparked and she twisted to look back at everyone. It was then that Kagome could feel something against her, but she was afraid to ask just what it was.

She quickly jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha by the ears, which in turn made everyone else move back, then she slammed the door.

He needed a cold shower, but then again so did she.


	19. Touch Yourself

_Cry in the night if it helps_

Kagome was in her own bed. Sesshomaru brought a girl home.

It never bothered her before, he had brought many girls home before, of course, he didn't normally take his need of them in his room.

But she came home from a date with Kouga and his room was locked and Inuyasha said he had a woman with him.

So now here she was in her own bed, cold because Kouga was drinking with the guys in the living room.

Kagome pulled the photo of her and Sesshomaru, it really was erotic. Kagome grabbed her vibrator, the only thing that saved her from losing her virginity many times over.

It didn't take long for her to bring herself pleasure. Her back arched and her bottom half-clenched, her muscles contracted. She came and she could not hold the cry that came from her mouth as her mind's eye provided her with the memory of their photo shoot, but instead of him just biting her lip, he kissed her.

It sent her over the edge.


	20. Cold Feet

_But more than ever I simply love you_

Sesshomaru entered her room a few hours later and slammed the door, which caused her to jump up. Luckily the vibrator was gone, as was the photo. How did he get past her barrier? "Sesshomaru?"

"You should keep a tighter leash on your pet."

"Hu?"

He laid down on her bed. "Perhaps you need to bed the wolf so he will stop bedding the ones I bring home."

"Ew, he wanted your sloppy seconds?"

"What nonsense do you spew? I did not fuck her."

Kagome rose an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she was buying that.

"I ain't sleeping with him." She defended as she rolled over and tugged the covers up.

"Then why do you keep him?" He asked.

"My feet get cold. He is my bed and feet warmer." She smiled into her pillow at the thought.

"Hn" was all he said as his feet rubbed against hers.

She wasn't cold anymore. Then she heard him inhale her scent and Kagome was glad she was not facing him because her face was blushing, did he smell her release?

Behind her Sesshomaru's eyes started to turn slightly pink.


	21. Closet Romantics?

_More than I love life itself_

She brought a new guy home and they all eyed him.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha peeked in her room while the guy sat on the sofa.

"Yeah?" Kagome was grabbing some books.

"Sesshomaru will be home soon."

She held her books to her chest "Yeah, and?"

"You gunna be out with that guy?"

"His name is Hoshiyomi and yes, we have stuff to do."

Kagome walked out "'K, ready?."

"As you wish." He stood and Kagome opened the door to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

He eyed her only for a second before looking at Hoshiyomi, then back down at her "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yep!"

She grabbed the guys hand and pulled him out, he followed.

They stayed up late, Kouga and Inuyasha pacing, Sesshomaru was locked in his room.

She came home at 10pm, the guy in hand.

As she walked down the hall with him behind her, Sesshomaru opened his door.

Both men eyed one another.

"Hoshiyomi, are you coming?"

"As you wish." He said as he slipped into her room and closed the door.

Sesshomaru assessed the guy. He was tall, strong and powerful in his own right and good looking.

What was she doing with him? He walked into the living room.

"'She's got a thing for the cold, tall, strong silent type," Inuyasha said.

"A thing for men who are closet romantics maybe? Miroku added.

"Tall guys for sure" Sango added.

"Her power against his is erotic, I am sure." Kikyo added

Kouga growled, "As long as I don't hear her screaming 'Yes My Lord' I'm good."

Sesshomaru walked right out the front door and slammed it.

"'What's got his junk all twisted?" Inuyasha huffed as they looked at the front door.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. He was all those things, so he wondered for a moment did Kagome have a thing for him and if she did, why was she with another man? More importantly, did he have a thing for her? He could not deny his beast got riled with her sometimes, but he had been with many women; beautiful, rich women and she had her boy toys. So what was it about this guy that didn't sit right with him?

"Could it be that I'm afraid?"


	22. Africa

**Song for the next few chapters is call Down Under by Men at work, listen to it!**

 _Traveling in a fried-out combie_

She asked if he was coming along and he said yes. Of course, he should have asked where first. He didn't normally assist with male models.

But here he was on a combie, in the heat of the dessert in Africa and why? Because she was with that guy again and for some reason it didn't sit right with him. Of course, he was demonic and could read other demons. This guy had a weird aura, he didn't like it.

The words of her close friends played in his mind over and over. Did she really like that type of male? Of course, he was that type of male and while they had their little thing, he never really thought of her that way and it didn't seem to him she thought of him that way.

In fact, he was sure she liked weak, open romantic types, which was not him.


	23. Zombies?

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

Of all the fucking places, Jakotsu picked a tribal place full of native people who were half naked.

"Boobies!" Kouga cried.

"Idiot." Inuyasha blushed.

Miroku's hand was twitching, which of course Sango made quick work of controlling said cursed hand by placing it within her own.

"Jakotsu, I do not recall signing off on this mess." Sesshomaru said.

And what happened to him and Kagome's photo?

"Oh, Kagome was all for it!" He sang.

Since when was her word as good as his?

Sesshomaru was brought out of his musing when the women of the tribe started grouping together the stare, they looked like zombies.


	24. Another Miko?

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous…_

The woman that met them there for the shoot was not a model he knew and Kagome's new boy toy didn't seem very happy either.

"Tsukiyomi!" Kagome grabbed the girls hand and dragged her over to meet Sesshomaru.

"This is Sesshomaru."

Her stare was blank.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Don't you have any companions that aren't demon?" She huffed.

Miroku went to put his hand up, but Sango smacked it.

Kagome laughed "Its okay, this one won't bite."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Did she forget so soon that he does indeed bite?

"Good, then I won't have to purify him."

Sesshomaru didn't like her, she meant it, unlike when Kagome threatens.


	25. Breakfest Alone

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

 _And she said_

Kagome woke him up the next day at dawn "Hey, wanna run away together?"

He was up and out the door with her. Of course, her running away meant food.

"I'm excited about the shoot today!"

He wasn't.

"Of course, if things don't go as planned we may have to step in."

That peaked his interest "You wish to model with me again? I bite." A little reminder.

She laughed "No no, I mean you with Tsukiyomi and me with- "

"No"

He cut her sentence short and they ate breakfast in silence and alone; just the way he liked it.


	26. Dirty Mind

_Do you come from a land down under?_

 _Where women glow and men plunder?_

Who knew Kagome had such a dirty mind? Apparently, this shoot had been all her idea. The male she had been dragging along with her now wore nothing but a loin cloth and tribal markings with a spear in his hand. The female wore nothing but a loin cloth and heavy beaded necklaces that covered her breast and tribal paint all over her body. Kagome made sure to add gold shimmer so that she really sparkled when the sweat and sun hit her.

But the two models didn't seem to have any chemistry. Kagome smiled wide at Sesshomaru.


	27. He's Mine!

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

 _You better run, you better take cover_

He said no over and over but she didn't. So Kouga put a tent up, Sango added the same make up and gold shimmer to her body, put her hair up and added a beaded braided wrap to go around her head.

She came out "Okay, let's do this!" She stalked up to the tall male who was now sweating, the background a dirty tribal camp, a heavy wooded area.

"Better hurry love. I heard thunder!" Jakotsu stated.

Kagome pushed her new toy back as it started to sprinkle lightly until he was standing next to a big leafed tree. "Stand here and look." She looked at him, his glare was far worse than Sesshomaru's " And look just like that!"

Kagome turned, he held the staff. Her back was to him, she leaned to look up at him. "By the end of this, our color paints are gunna be melting together."

Sesshomaru growled, but no one noticed because the wench he didn't care for moved fast, pulling Kagome away. "He's mine, don't touch him!"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow.


	28. Not Hers

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_

 _He was six-foot-four and full of muscles_

After the shoot, Kagome went to the market and Sesshomaru followed as her bodyguard. She loved markets when they went to places like this.

She found a baker man "Hi!" She said umbrella in hand to protect them from the slow rain.

The man spoke funny, he was from Brussels, but she seemed to understand him. He was a rough looking guy, big muscles and tan. Sesshomaru hated Africa.

Kagome bought the bread and started to take a bite as they walked back.

"I am confused." He said.

"About?"

"Your new boy toy."

"He is not my boy toy, you goof."

Did she just call him a goof?

She smiled "Women are like men, you know."

"How so?"

"They don't want to play with their toys until another girl wants them."

He stopped and she kept walking.

The guy was not her boy toy, but the other woman's'?


	29. Sooo?

_I said, "do you speak-a my language?"_ _He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich_

 _And he said_

"You helped him gain her back?"

"Now you're speaking my language, yes!"

"I am still confused."

"I took an art class with him. He came in town and needed help for he and his love had a big fight. So, we spent the week going over what, when, why and how."

They sat down at a table as the sun started to set.

"It was a big misunderstanding, one thought the other betrayed them when it wasn't the case."

"So, you played match maker."

"Yes!"

So, did this mean she didn't like strong, tall, silent, closet romantics?

* * *

HAHAHA I loved this one lol.


	30. Not Supposed To Touchy

_I come from a land down under_

 _Where beer does flow and men chunder_

They partied that night, beer and wine flowed. Sesshomaru sat next to Jakotsu and watched as Kagome and Sango danced to the African drums.

"What happened to our shots?"

"Oh, I am saving those for the big art gala. They are too perfect to be wasted on anything else!"

"How much did this setup cost me?" Not that money was an issue.

"Really Sesshomaru? Kagome is not stupid if anything it will bring in money."

He handed the folder of yesterday's shoot. It turned out very good. The stoic demon against the shorter, but strong athletic human did look good.

"What is it about things that you're not supposed to have? So erotic no?" Jakotsu asked,

Sesshomaru wondered if that why his father married a hime.


	31. Blush & Growl

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

 _You better run, you better take cover, yeah_

They ran onto the plane just in time, the sky fell.

"I fucking hate Africa!" Inuyasha said, scratching at a bug bite. "It fucking rains and there are bugs!"

"I told you to wear the spray, Inuyasha." Kikyo's words cut sharp.

"Then get off the plan because we are going to Bombay nex.t" Jakotsu sang and grabbed Kagome's hands. "I may need your pretty booty again for this one Kagome!"

Kagome blushed, Sesshomaru growled, Jakotsu ran.


	32. Brute!

_Lyin' in a den in Bombay_

 _With a slack jaw, and not much to say_

Inuyasha and Kouga both hated Bombay, Sesshomaru was not fond of the smell either.

Of course, Jakotsu swore this was the only place to get the fabric he needed and Kagome did love to shop; for work, of course.

It appeared to be a black market. They sat while the girly man did his thing. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and said girly man piled up lots of stuff, Sesshomaru wondered if he was going to buy the whole place.

The owner eyed Sesshomaru "You paying?" He asked, his jaw slack.

"Yes."

He threw the cash and dragged both women out. "Oh Sesshomaru! You're so strong, you brute!" Jakotsu sang out.


	33. Tempting But No

_I said to the man, "are you trying to tempt me_

 _Because I come from the land of plenty?"_

 _And he said_

How or why they ended up in a strip club in Romania was beyond him. They called it a vacation, that he was paying for.

Kagome was passing out dollars to the guys as they hung their tongues out at the half-naked women.

"Pretty girl for you. Private dance maybe?" Sesshomaru looked up to see a man holding a chain which led to a tall dark blue-eyed beauty. "Do you think to tempt me?" He eyed the naked woman.

She smiled and half turned to show off her curves.

He looked back to the catwalk where Kagome was trying to hide Kouga's eyes, her skirt riding up.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, you have plenty, ne?" He man asked.

No, right now he didn't have any.

* * *

 **Poor Sesshomaru! teheheh.**


	34. Next!

_Do you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)_

 _Where women glow and men plunder?_

They were drunk and he ended up carrying Kagome back to the hotel. He was going to be damned if he left her to the wolf. He kicked open his door and threw her on the bed "You know where we should go next?!" She said with a hiccup.

"Home." He said.

"No, to the land down under!" She laughed and he wondered if for second she was being a pervert.

"You know, where the woman glow and the men plunder." She snuggled into his hotel bed and was soon sound asleep.

He shook his head, she was being a pervert.


	35. Inuyasha

_Song is some guys have all the luck by rod stuwert and will be on going for the next few chap_

* * *

 _Some guys have all the luck_

Kagome was nestled on the plane, Inuyasha next to her as Kikyo kicked him away for being childish. She was rubbing his ears in her sleepy state and Inuyasha was sitting crossed armed with a blush on his face.

He dared anyone to say anything to him.

Sesshomaru watched as her hands rubbed his brother ears softly.

"Bad boy." She said in her in her sleep.

Sesshomaru got and walked to the back of the plane to the bar. "You should keep a leash on your dog otherwise he may stay."

Kikyo eyed him "I am not threatened by my sister"

"Even though she was once his?"

Her cold eyes told him without a doubt that she was not worried in the least.


	36. Such A Pain

_Some guys have all the pain_

Kagome dragged both Kouga and Inuyasha off the plane by their ears. Of course, when they got off she pinched Kouga's and yelled for Inuyasha to sit.

Pretending the plane was going down was not funny, at all.

Sesshomaru stood smugly with his bag over his shoulder. "Serves you right half breed."

Kagome turned her dark eyes at him.

Needless to say, she didn't hog his bed when they got home.


	37. Little Guy

_Some guys get all the breaks_

Kagome and Sango were cuddling with Shippo by the pool. Kissing him, snuggling him talking about how cute he was.

The men watched from the door.

"Women." Inuyasha said.

"It's not fair I tell ya." Kouga said.

"They would make great mothers. I wonder if they will consider bearing my children." Miroku said with a sly smile as he moved in for the kill. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as she gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek, the little guy always got the good stuff.


	38. And The Winner Is

_Some guys do nothing but complain_

"It's been three days!" Inuyasha complained.

" Oh, cry me river. It's been seven days for me and not even with Kagome!" Kouga's tail swished back and forth.

They looked at Miroku. "I don't kiss and tell."

They narrowed their eyes, he sighed. "Ten days, it's that time of the month."

Sesshomaru sat his glass in the sink "Do you not have anything better to do than complain?"

He had them all beat, it had been weeks since he got laid.

"I'm still a virgin!" Hojo announced.

He won.


	39. On a Bus

_Alone in a crowd on a bus after working, I'm dreaming._

Damn meeting and then his car got pulled. He was so going to kill someone for that. So now here he was on a crowded bus heading home.

He got up from his seat when a pregnant woman entered the bus. "Thank you" She said, her husband behind her bowed. At least some humans still had respect.

He sat there and watched as the man and woman laughed. Then he watched as the man ran his hand over her belly.

Sesshomaru wanted kids one day. Many, many kids.


	40. No Plans

_The guy next to me has a girl in his arms, my arms are empty._

He hated February, another month with a ridiculous holiday.

Kagura was back in town and demanded he go to a play with her. He liked plays and since no one else ever went, he went with her. She left to powder her nose, "I hate these sappy love scenes." She said as she walked off.

Sesshomaru watched as the actor pulled a woman into his arms after she drank poison. He looked around as all the women tugged on their mates' arms and he watched as said men hugged their women tighter.

"Any V-Day plans lover boy?" Kagura sat back down.

"No."

"You mean the sexiest man alive doesn't have a date?"

His answer was to glare at her.


	41. Valentines Day

_How does it feel when the girl next to you says she loves you?_

Valentine's Day, he hated Valentine's Day. All the pink and red, it was a human holiday and what was sad was women fell for it! One day the men had to go above and beyond. Of course, humans had smaller brains and their attention span was not as good.

When dog demons mated, they showed their love every day, not once a year.

But here he was under the stars with everyone watching the night light up with fireworks in the shape of hearts.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing, Kouga declared his love for some new red headed green eyed girl and Kagome was sitting next to him, knees to chest, hands and heart all to herself.

"Sesshomaru, it's happening!"

They all watched as Miroku proposed to Sango.

"I love you!" Sango cried wrapping her arms around the monk. Of course, that threw the other guys in hyper mode, he had to listen to his other roommates whisper sweet nothings for the rest of the night.

Lucky for him Kagome snuck into his room and slid under his covers. "Lovesick puppies, all of them!" She hissed "That's why I love you!" She declared, joking "Let's be cold together!"

She snuggled into him and fell asleep and he found himself wondering what it would feel like to be really loved by someone.

Dog demons loved fiercely, that is if they ever found their mates.


	42. None For Me

_Seems so unfair when there's love everywhere but there's none for me_

Kagome woke the next day and she knew Sango would want to go shopping right away. She was happy V-Day was over, but she was also glad she made it through without seeming depressed.

She was secretly glad that Sesshomaru hated the holiday, they were the third wheel together.

Sango found a wedding dress and at lunch Kikyo announced that she and Inuyasha were going to have a baby.

Kagome smiled, very happy for her friends, but she wondered what she had done that caused her to be so lonely.

She fell into his bed face first "Ugly bridesmaid dresses?" He questioned taking off his shoes.

"No."

"Bad color?"

"Nope."

"Always the bridesmaid and never the bride?" He was joking, but when she looked at him he knew he hit a cord.

"Kikyo's pregnant."

That was news to him. She sighed "All the love going around, but there is none for me." She got up feeling stupid and went back to his door.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking off his tie.

"To my room." She left.


	43. Damn Half Breed

_Some guys have all the luck_

"Something you wish to tell me Inuyasha?"

"Oh yeah, I knocked my girlfriend up. You're gonna be an uncle."

He wasn't amused.

"I'm gonna be a dad before you."

He really should kill him.

"Oh yeah, and it's twins!"

Damn half breed always did have all the luck.


	44. Mother Knows Best!

_Some guys have all the pain_

His mother was pissed.

"You need to kick them all out!"

"I already told the half breed such."

"All of them!" She said.

"The monk and slayer are looking for apartments."

"Sesshomaru." She warned.

"The wolf wanders, he never really moved in."

"I mean the girl. How are you supposed to produce pups with that girl in your bed all the time?!"

He thought she liked Kagome?

"Honestly Sesshomaru, to let your bother beat you, again!"


	45. A Birthright

_Some guys get all the breaks_

Their father gifted Inuyasha with a house then gave him a pay raise and bought Kikyo a car.

But worst of all, he gave Inuyasha his birthright. A sword that, at one time, could slay 100 demons.

As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, he would be happy just to get his hands on it and slay one.


	46. Places

_Some guys do nothing but complain,_

"All these places are so high!" Miroku tossed the papers around.

"Or ugly." Inuyasha said.

"This one is nice, but it's so far away." Kagome said.

"I get the monk and slayers room!" Kouga announced.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure we can't stay with you?" Miroku asked,

He was ignored.


	47. Walk With Me

_Someone to take on a walk by the lake Lord, let it be me,_

Sango wedding would take place by a lake. The dresses were simple and short and it would take place on a nice spring day. Kagome was the maid of honor and Inuyasha was the best man.

But Inuyasha would walk Kikyo down, Kouga would walk Ayame down.

"But who will walk you down Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We need another guy." Miroku said then looked at Sesshomaru who was reading a paper. "Sesshomaru, pardon," Miroku spoke.

"What monk?"

"Would you perhaps join the wedding party?"

"No."

"But someone needs to walk Kagome down the aisle."

He moved the paper from his line of view and looked at the girls. Then he lifted it, the monk had no idea how that sounded. "Very well." Sesshomaru said, caving.


	48. Chick Flick

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! THANK FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

 _Someone who's shy, someone who'd cry at sad movies_

Rin was most unhappy to hear that she would be at summer camp for the wedding, so Sesshomaru conned Kagome into taking his little-adopted sister to the movies. They easily ganged on up on him and made him come too.

Of course, they took him to a chick flick were they both cried.

He wanted to murder then movie attendant.


	49. Fooling

_I know I would die if I ever found out she was foolin' me_

The day came and Kagome fidgeted in her pink chiffon dress.

"Be still." he said.

"Everyone is gunna be looking."

"At the bride."

She hit his arm, the music started and he walked her down the aisle.

"We are totally eloping." She said and he looked at her shocked. Of course, Jakotsu chose that time to take the shot just as she was pulling away with a smile on her face.


	50. A Tease

_You're just a dream, and as real as it seems, I ain't that lucky_

He wondered mildly if she were teasing just to tease, or was she teasing to see what he would say. Or was she for real? No, the smile on her face told him she was teasing him. Now he knew how Jaken felt all those years when he tested his sword on him.

Kagome was teasing, but she also wondered what he would say to her joke. Of course, he just looked at her like she had a second head. It was a joke but still, she wasn't that lucky, in the end, it was just a tease to herself.


	51. Fathers Luck

_Some guys have all the luck_

"Kagome, my girl!" He heard his father's voice as he brought back a drink for Kagome.

Kagome was cheek to cheek with his father in a big hug, then he gave her a big kiss on the said cheek.

He didn't get slapped, or sat, or anything.

"It's a wedding, dance with me!" His father pulled her away.

His father always did have the best luck with the ladies.


	52. Pain

_Some guys have all the pain_

Many swooned to dance with him and Kagome didn't save him, not one time.

And to make matters worse Sango's garter landed on his head.

Then his mother pinched his ear and told him to hurry and find a suitable mate and rut.

Kagome didn't make eye contact with him the rest of the night.


	53. On The Cheek but None for Me?

_Some guys get all the breaks,_

Ayame caught the flowers.

"You're next!" Kagome said happily.

Kouga blushed and Ayame and Kagome both kissed him at the same time on the cheek.

"Keh, lucky ass." Inuyasha said,

"Hey, I'm the groom, I want double kissing!" Miroku smiled big!

Sango and Kagome laughed, but they both kissed him on the cheek too.

"Hey now, wait a second!" Inuyasha huffed.

Kikyo dragged him to Kagome and he was given the same treatment.

"What about the father of the groom?"

"You already got one old man!" Inuyasha scolded and Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru with a smile on her face, but no kiss for his cheek.


	54. To Late

_Some guys do nothing but complain_

"Great, now Kikyo wants a wedding. A few days ago, she was fine eloping!" Inuyasha ranted while hanging out at the after party.

"Stop your barking Inuyasha." Sesshomaru huffed. "The wedding is for the human; the mating is for you."

Kagome got up and walked off.

"But I don't wanna wear a suit and look like an idiot."

"Too late little brother, you already look like an idiot."

Bastard should be thankful someone was willing to mate him in the first damn place.


	55. Don't Drink the Water

_All of my friends have a ring on their finger, they have someone._

Kouga popped the question two weeks later to his woman. Sesshomaru found out when Kagome came home ranting. "What the hell is going on?!"

He met her in the kitchen, which overlooked the living room. No one was home but them.

"Sesshomaru whatever you do, don't drink the water!"

He rose an eyebrow and she proceeded to tell him the news as she stole his ice cream from the freezer and slammed the door to her room.

She locked it because he could not get in.


	56. I Got No One

_Someone to care for them, it ain't fair, I got no one._

Sesshomaru sat in his office checking emails when the one about the gala came from Jakotsu.

'Bring a date'

Yeah right, now that he thought about it, he had not been laid or on a date in months!

His phone buzzed, it was Kagome. 'Going on a date with Hojo, house is all yours tonight'

One would think he would bring a girl home, he didn't.


	57. One Night Fling

_The car overheated, I called up and pleaded, there's help on the way._

He had a phone call late, or was it early? It was one of his one night flings that came in every so often. Her limo broke down, she needed help and he had nothing better to do.

They painted the town red and she ended up in his bed.


	58. Where Is Kagome?

_I called you collect, you didn't accept, you had nothing to say._

The next day he heard lots of noise, damn demon sake. He got up, the girl was gone, thank god, and he found out Kouga was moving some stuff he had brought back out, Hojo was helping.

"Where is Kagome?"

"In her room?"

No, no she wasn't in her room.

"I dropped her off around 11pm." Hojo told him.

Sesshomaru picked up his phone. He called her three times, she never picked up.

"I'll text her." Kouga said and texted, she replied to him.


	59. Thank Kami

_But if you were here with me_

 _I'd feel so happy, I could cry_

When the door opened, he was ready to chew her out, but to his dismay, it was the other woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked darkly.

"How rude, and here I thought you wanted to be with me!"

"Out!" He said, and sent her running.

"You didn't even sleep with me last night, you jerk!"

God, he was so happy about that.


	60. 3 down

_You are so dear to me_

 _I just can't let you say goodbye._

Kagome came home a few days later to help Miroku and Sango move out.

"Well, that's four down and three to go!" She said sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Three?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Kouga and Ayame!"

"You do not have to leave."

He walked back to his room, forgetting that he wanted to bite her head off for leaving for three days without a word.

Kagome blinked when he said you did he mean her, or them?


	61. Your Mind

You change your mind

"Woman, food." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Kouga, are you coming out of that room?!" Kagome called.

"The wolves are busy, now decide." He snapped standing in the kitchen.

"Ugh, I told you I don't care!"

"I suggested we go out and you said you were not dressed for such."

"I can get dressed."

"It matters not to me. Here or there woman, just decide."

Kagome bit her lip, they had never eaten alone.

"Here."

"Very well." He went to pick up the phone.

"No wait!"

He growled.

"Out, please."


	62. Clothing

_Like a girl changes clothes_

He sat down and waited as she tried on 3 different outfits,

"Woman, we are going for food, not to a fashion runway"

"Well, you're dressed nice, why can't I?"

"Clothing is not an important woman, food is"

"Then maybe I'll just go naked then!" She huffed standing in her closet,

He shot up, pulled a dress out shoved it into her arms "5 minutes or I'm leaving without you"

He left her room and made a mental note that clothes were indeed important, at least they were if you were leaving the house. 


	63. PMS

_Yeah you, PMS, Like a bitch, I would know._

Sesshomaru was drinking orange juice, and Kagome was eating cereal when Inuyasha came in and sat down and looked at them.

"What half breed."

"Something going on between you to."

Kagome almost shot milk out of her nose "Inuyasha!"

His arms were crossed.

"Well?!"

"What was that saying Miko, one does not want to play with their toy till someone else wants to play with it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and put her dish in the sink "I am not a toy" She said,

"Still didn't answer my question."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and pulled "Stop PMSing Inuyasha, are you stupid!"

Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome was alpha Bitch.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE JOIN ME ON FB-** Onlyaftermidnight **. There I will do updates, live feed, question and answers and much much more! I have links to original work there as well!**


	64. Over Thinking It

_And you over think,_

"Is it me?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru sat at the bar of a nightclub. They had met Sango and Miroku, along with Kouga and Ayame.

"No" He said taking a sip,

"Are you sure, because that's like the third guy I iv lost to her?" Kagome said,

Sesshomaru eyed Kagura who was giving Hojo's cousin a nosebleed.

"You are over thinking it," He told her,

"Am I?"

"Hn"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that would imply that I lose a woman to a human."

She gave him a flat look. 


	65. Dog Talk

_Always speak, Cryptically  
_

"Do you realize you are scent marking yourself?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as she washed dishes.

"Do you realize you don't stop her?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha growled back,

"What?" She asked as if she was just tuning in.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, he is scent marking to; he's just trying to prove who is alpha is"

Kagome looked back at them both and raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Damn dog demons and their cryptic speech. 


	66. Bad species

_I should know_  
 _That you're no good for me_

She came home slamming the door. Kouga and Sesshomaru looked up,

"Bad date?" Kouga asked,

"Bad species!" She yelled,

Both men looked at each other as she went to her room and slammed the door.

"Human or demon?" Kouga asked,

Sesshomaru didn't know which she was talking about, but he knew human men would do her no good, but Demon men would be very bad for her, she light to fight, they liked submission. 


	67. HOT

_Cause you're hot_

About midnight she sat up, and Sesshomaru eyed her, and she threw off her top. She fell back, kicking the covers off her. He watched as her breast pushed against her bra with every breath she took.

Kouga liked it warm, he turned the heat up and now she was half naked.

"I'm hot," She said,

A slight growl of agreement rumbled in his chest, lucky for him, it went right over her head.

* * *

 **Sorry, FF seemed to be having some type of glitch. FIXED**

PLEASE JOIN ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight for updates and more.


	68. COLD

_then you're cold._

"Sesshomaru!"

She barged into his room, rubbing her arms "It's freezing."

Kouga was at his woman's house, so Sesshomaru turned down the Ac.

Sesshomaru's answer was the throw back the covers, she dove in and then stuck her cold feet into his legs. _  
_

* * *

 **PLEASE JOIN ME ON FB-** Onlyaftermidnight **for updates and more.**


	69. Yes, No

_You're yes then you're no,_

"You're going on a date?" Kagome asked folding laundry,

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes,"

"Will you be bringing her home?"

"Yes,"

"So I'll sleep in my own bed tonight?"

"No"


	70. Not Polite

_You're in then you're out._

"Whats the point of bringing a girl in if you're just going to kick her out? "Kouga asked Sesshomaru after his date.

"She did not interest me."

"Since when does that matter?" Kouga threw popcorn in his mouth,

"I am not a man whore."

Kouga almost choked "And how many women have you been with?"

Kagome chose that time to come into the living room, she blinked,

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped,

"It not polite to ignore one's question," She said,

"Enough" Was the only answer they were getting.


	71. You Owe Me!

_You're up then you're down._

When Kagome was happy it was all sunshine and daisies, you wanted Kagome happy. But when Kagome was mad, she made all seven layers of hell seems like an excellent place for a Vacation; you did not want to see Kagome mad.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She yelled,

"He was related to Hojo," Sesshomaru said sitting on his sofa,

"Who cares that was my date, I don't turn down your dates for you!" She yelled,

"I did you a favor; he was the serious kind."

She growled, and he looked up at her "You owe me a date you jerk!"


	72. Well Then

_You're wrong when it's right._

"You think you know everything about women don't you!" Kagome said as they came back from their little date he owed her.

"Hn"

"Well ya don't"

"I could woo the panties off any female," He said smugly.

Kagome looked down at her feet and then back up at him "Nope!" She then hopped off to her room and shut the door.

She had to change her panties, they were wet.


	73. Black and White

_It's black, and it's white_

He was going to kill Jakotsu. They got the wedding photos back.

Kagome giggled at the black and white photo of them.

She was pulling away with a smile while he was looking at her with wide eyes.

It was not funny, yet she was laughing so hard.

He wanted to rip it apart; it found it was into his sock drawer instead. 


	74. Fight!

_We fight, we break up_

"I'm going to my mothers!" She yelled,

"I will not stop you, you foolish female!" He barked at her,

"You are such a jerk!"

"And you woman are a bitch!"

Kagome stormed out of the place and went to her mothers.

"Smooth Sesshomaru, real smooth," His brother said sitting across from Kouga playing a game.

"Wench should know her place."

"Well telling another female in front of her that she is your brother x wench was not the smartest move on your part "Miroku added making a moved on the game board.

"The woman wished to know why I allowed another female to live with me when I am unmated."

"Yeah, and the best you could come up with was 'she is nothing more than my brothers x female', even I know better than that" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru decided he had too many people in his life.


	75. Forgiven

Five days later he went to pick her up to bring her back.

It was raining, and the car ride back was silent. They sat at a red light, and he looked at her. She was his friend, she cared about him and made his house run smoothly, and he had gone and insulted her person for no reason.

But Sesshomaru was not good with sorry, simply because he never had to say it.

So he lifted one of her hands, looked at the red light as it turned green and kissed his knuckles.

Kagome blushed "You're forgiven." _  
_


	76. Do You Want

_You don't really want to stay, no._

The models were acting up and not listen, and he was getting really annoyed.

"Pull your shoulder back!" Sesshomaru snapped,

"Form!" He snapped,

"Kagome, move out of the shot!" He yelled,

"Hey!" She snapped back "Do you wanna zapped at this shoot or no? Talk to me like that again, and we will take it outside!" She yelled.

The models made faces,

Jakotsu took the shot.


	77. Just Kidding!

But you don't really want to go-o

Sesshomaru towered over her "Woman" He said, his eyes were aflame,

She crossed her arms "Demon."

"I suggest you remember who you are speaking to"

"My x's full demon, pig-headed brother that's who!" He had been grumpy all day, and it was pissing her off.

He began to drag her out,

"I was just kidding!" But it was too late; he threw her out in the cold rain.

Of course, he stood there too, he needed a cold shower anyway and bad. Of course, her white T-shirt was now wet and not helping him in the least.

He turned around and almost ripped off the door opening it.

Kagome could do nothing more than stare in slight confusion.


	78. If You Wish to Live

_We used to be, Just like twins_

Kikyo and Kagome looked sideways at the weird art hanging. The guys stood behind them; they were at an art gallery,

"Wonder If I could convince Kagome into a double mating," Inuyasha said,

"After it took you so long to figure out which of the two you wanted I'm surprised you didn't bring it up sooner," Miroku stated with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I didn't think the time was right, they hated each other"

"Your welcome to borrow my line," Miroku chuckled.

"If you wish to live- Sesshomaru started.

"You will do no such thing you big!" Sango finished.


	79. Sync

_So in sync._

Kagome and Sesshomaru worked well together.

He made notes on the models and Kagome assigned the swimwear. They were on a roll, they didn't even stop for lunch.

Jakotsu came in the grab a few photos and looked at them "So In sync!" He chimed,

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up for the first time in hours.


	80. Seasons

_The same energy_ _Now's a dead battery_

"No date tonight?" Kagome asked,

"No"

"But it's July!" She said from her spot on the sofa,

"Your point Miko?"

"It's July breeding season?"

He scoffed "This is not the past woman, I do not wish to pup some slut female."

Kagome sat up "Wait; breeding season is not just for sex but for pupping?" She looked horrified,

"Yes?" He said slowly.

Kagome slapped her hands to her face,

"What?" He asked

"Both your bother and Kouga tried to get me to breed with them years ago in July; I'm so gonna kill them!"

After she was done, he was going to bring them back and kill them again.


	81. Just Laugh

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

Kagome giggled, then she giggled again, and then again.

Sesshomaru opened her door "What!" He snapped looking at her and Jakotsu.

"Oh nothing," Jakotsu said,

"Close the door!" Kagome yelled, he did.

Then he heard giggling again.

Jakotus showed her another photo of Sesshomaru that Rin had drawn. 


	82. Borning

_Now you're plain boring,_

"Sesshomaru" Kagome wined,

"Go away," He told her, he was working in his office, on a Sunday.

"Come on, this is boring it's a weekend"

"You may do as you please woman, go bother my brother"

"Has a kid on the way," She said,

"The wolf then"

"Getting married" She sighed,

"I am not your plaything woman" He snapped,

"You wish," She said as she walked out his door.

He would make her pay for that.


	83. Some Friend

_I should know_ that, _You're not gonna change._

Kagome was in his bed reading a magazine when Kagura entered.

"I see you're still keeping a pet."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes "Kagura" He warned as Kagome glared at her,

"Go away girl; grown-ups need to talk."

Kagome waited, to see if he would correct her or tell her to go away, but he didn't.

She got up and slammed the door hard on her way out. Some friend he was.


	84. Nope

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_

Kagura was loud, Kagome could hear her moans of 'yes' over and over.

Then Kagome could hear Kouga and Ayame and that was enough for her, she needed to get out of there.

She went to her mothers.

 __


	85. Love Bi-Polar

_Someone call the doctor_  
 _Got a case of a love bi-polar_

She came back the next day, Sesshomaru was drinking orange juice "You left" He said,

"Well Duh"

"Problem Miko, you were the one who said demon woman were doing nothing for me"

"That doesn't mean I want to hear it Sesshomaru!"

"Why are you upset, ain't the first time he slept what that bitch," Kouga said,

Kagome groaned loud and went to her room.

"K, shes got a case of love Bi-polar" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kougas stupidity and Sesshomaru clear confusion. 


	86. Roller Coaster

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

Can't get off this ride

He brought another girl home. She was very pretty. Long lavender hair, dark purple markings, tall, fit, a goddess.

She has caught his eye, she obeyed but he saw her be an alpha bitch to all the other bitches.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and pulled her into a kiss, then he whispered for her to go to his room, she obeyed.

"Well," He said,

Kagome, Kouga and Ayame looked at him "Well what?" Kouga asked,

"We may have a new roommate, I wish to know what you think of this"

"It's your life dude, and your house," Kouga said smugly. Sitting next to him Ayame bit her lip "Do you plan on courting this one?"

"Meaningless flings no longer interest me"

"So you're going to court this one?" Ayame asked again, slightly confused,

"Perhaps"

Kagome sat the came controller down, she was on Kougas left. She sighed "Well if you're going into a relationship them i'm out"

She wanted off this roller coaster that he didn't even know he was controling.


	87. No Good

_I should know  
That you're no good for me.  
_

She didn't move all her stuff out, just some of it. He told her she didn't have to, but she reminded him she had been the 3rd wheel in everyone else's relationship for far too long and she didn't think his new pretty thing would appreciate their weird relationship.

She sighed sitting in her childhood room, she didn't know when it happened, but she started having feelings for him, but she knew better, and so she hides them. She didn't want to lose their weird friendship.

Of course, she never thought he would settle down so soon, and now she had to answer to those crazy feelings that came from no place.

She shook her head, what did she think would happen. Deep down she hoped he was feeling the same way as her, that their little relationship was more than they were both willing to admit, but he let her go and didn't stop her.

She had to stop thinking about; he was no good for her, but then, why did it feel like she was no good for him.


	88. Accepting the Fall

_Have you ever loved somebody so_ much. _It makes you cry_

Sango and Ayame came toKagome'ss mother's house to sleep over like old times.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked as her friend placed a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, why?"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other.

"Did she get moved in ok, do I need to go get the rest of my stuff?"

"Kagome," Ayame said,

"What?"

"You're not ok," She said,

Kagome looked at both of her friends "Yes I am" She said slowly,

They nodded their heads no.

"You love him," Sango said.

They hugged their friend as she cried, finally accepting that she did love, she fell and she fell hard.


	89. Cant Sleep

_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
 _You can't sleep at night_

He laid wide awake. He could not sleep. He looked at the woman sleeping next to him and the back up the ceiling. He got up and walked down the hall, pausing for a mere second at her old door before going to the living room.

"Where is your mate," He asked Kouga,

"With Kagome"

Sesshomaru sniffed, Kouga saw "Not here, there at her house, girl sleepover, you know."

"I do not know."

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru as the demon Lord went back to his room,

"And he calls his brother a fool".


	90. Speak?

_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
 _But they don't come out right._

He flipped open his phone to text her, but could not find the words. They had not been on a shoot in over a week together, so he had not seen her in 2 weeks.

They were friends, right?

The door opened and Inuyasha and the whole gang, including her, walked in, He shut the phone and looked at them,

"Hi," She said as she sat down at the bar with Inuyasha and Kikyo,

"Hn" Was all he could come up with.


	91. So Bad

_Have you ever been in love_  
 _Been in love so bad._

Inuyasha rubbed Kikyos growing belly; Kagome eyes were fixed on the sight, such love.

She then watched as Miroku's hand, the one with the wedding band inched closer to his wife's butt, such love.

Kouga rubbed nosed with his woman, such playful love.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, his woman in his lap playing on her phone; he looked bored, but still.

Kagome's phone bussed, and she looked down, it was a text from Sango 'Your way out text.'

Kagome stood "Mom needs me, I got to go."

Sango didn't miss his eyes on Kagome as she left again.


	92. Make You Understand?

_You'd do anything to make them understand._

"k, what's wrong with you, why you let that bitch take your place" Inuyasha huffed as Kagome swept the shrine steps,

"What are you talking about."

"You and Sesshomaru had something going on, don't play stupid."

"It was one-sided I assure you."

"K, your dumb, you were scent marking, and he was letting you."

"You know I don't understand that stuff."

"After anyone slept in his bed he made you wash his sheets."

"So?"

"He didn't when you slept in it."

Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm not a demon, and if you haven't noticed, he has a live-in girlfriend."

"Both of you are dumbasses." Inuyasha gave up trying to make her understand.


	93. Stolen Heart

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?_

They were at a night festival, and she allowed Akitoki to take her. He was a nice guy but not overly nice like Hojo. He was smart and respectful and came from a good family, her grandfather approved.

It was a beautiful night, but Kagome was just there as they all walked around and that included Sesshomaru and his new female.

Sesshomaru had never been an openly romantic person, so when he bought the woman a rose, Kagome could literally feel her heart breaking. This girl did mean more than all his other playthings.

She sucked in air, when had he stolen her heart away? She could not breath; she wanted her heart back!

"Kagome are you ok?" Her date asked,

One tear fell down her face, lucky for her no one noticed not even Sesshomaru.


	94. Not the Same

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

Akitoki bought her rose and handed it to her as she quickly wiped away the tear, hoping no one saw it.

They lined up at the Ferris wheel, and Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. His eyes met hers for a moment, but she could not stand it and broke contact. Once they were on, she noted Akitoki was trying very hard to win her attention, and she was being rude. But Kagome didn't feel the same as Akitoki did, just like Sesshomaru didn't feel the same way as she did.


	95. Listen Between the Lines

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart But you don't know what to_ say?

Kagome was waiting on Ayame "Will you two give it a rest, come on Ayame!"

Kagome huffed and sat on the sofa; luckily the demoness was not there.

"So you are dating Hojo's cousin?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her at his kitchen table.

"No" She didn't look at him.

"Another plaything Miko, do you not tire of human males?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes "Yes."


	96. Spring Cleaning!

_And you don't know where to start._

Sesshomaru was spring cleaning now that Kagome and Ayame left for the day.

He looked around; he didn't know where to start, then his girlfriend walked in.

That was a good start for one.

He kicked her out right then and there and then he bought new sheets.


	97. Keep Dreaming

_Have you ever found the one_  
 _You've dreamed of all of your life_

Kagome was dreaming, she knew it. He was holding her, and they were in the water, the sun was setting.

"I love you," She said,

His answer was to kiss her very deeply. She felt his need against her and heard his possessive growl.

Kagome shot up in her bed and cried.


	98. In The Eyes

_Just about anything to look into their eyes._

"Kagome will be happy to hear you threw the bitch out."

"What nonsense do you speak now half breed."

"Really dude?"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"I dare you to make eye contact with her and tell her you threw the bitch out."

Just about then the woman walked into their father's house,

"Hey did yall here the news?" Inuyasha asked,

Sesshomaru picked up on Kagome's heart rate,

"Sesshomaru dumped the bitch."

His eyes went to hers, and he could have sworn he saw relief in them.


	99. The One

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart_ to?

"So how are you doing with just the wolves?" Kagome asked while watching his father cook on the grill.

"Surprisingly well" Sesshomaru replied.

"Sorry to hear about your woman."

"Sorry to hear about your male."

She shrugged and looked away "I think I just ready to find the one."


	100. Not for You

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you,_

He snorted "That will be difficult Miko."

She looked at him "Why is that?" She was offended,

"Human males do nothing for you, and you won't live long enough for a demon to consider you."

Her mouth dropped open in shock "Your father bound Inuyasha's mother to him"

"My father is powerful and gave up the sword of heaven to do so Miko."

Inuyasha's mother wore it around her wedding finger.

Kagome stood with a hmpt and walked away "Good day to you Lord charming."


	101. Fresh

_Have you ever closed your eyes and Dreamed that they were there_

Sesshomaru laid in his bed and closed his eyes. It was quiet; no one was home but him. His sheet were new, and his bedroom cleaned, the whole house actually, the bitches smell was gone.

He sniffed, he could not smell anything, not even Kagome. He tossed a random pillow to the floor and grabbed his that still smelled like her, he inhaled, and it was almost like she was there.


	102. Not In Love

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care._

His words hurt and Kagome knew that he didn't even realize it.

"You can't wait on him," Kikyo said,

She shrugged "How am I supposed to move on when I feel like he is the one"

"Find someone with money and time," Kikyo said,

"I'm not shallow Kikyo."

"And he is not in love Kagome."


	103. Together?

_You and me, We used to be together_

Kagome went to have tea with the girls so that Kikyo could get help with her wedding.

"Kagome are you listing" Kikyo snapped,

"Hu, what?"

"Are you and Sesshomaru going to the gala together, it's in two weeks."

Kagome looked down, she almost forgot about that, she wondered, would they go together?


	104. Four Days?

Everyday _together always._

Sesshomaru looked at his phone, why was he pausing all the sudden? He didn't do anything to warrant such treatment from her.

He texted **'Plane leaves for Paris at 5 am Thursday, will you be bringing anyone.'**

He waited, and a few moments later she texted back ' **Remind me how many days we will be gone?'**

Of course, leave it to her to not have all the facts,

 _'_ **We would return Monday'**

 **'I'll meet you at the plane.'**

 **'Will another ticket be needed?'** That all he wanted to know,

 **'No'**

He would have four days with her.


	105. Friends?

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

Sesshomaru was waiting by the plane when she drove up, Hojo was with her. She kissed Hojo on the cheek and then grabbed her bags and got on the plane.

They sat across from each other and as soon as they buckled a blond bombshell of a woman bent over and offered Sessomaru some whiskey "Pre drink flight, sir?"

He took it and watched as the woman whose dress was a tad too tight and short walked away. Kagome put in her earbuds and turned the music up, of course, it didn't stop her eyes from seeing the woman flirting with him.


	106. Could it Be?

_I can't believe this could be the end_

Kagome looked out of the plane window as the woman sat down next to Sesshomaru. She sighed, maybe Kikyo was right after all. Kagome took in air as she placed her chin in her hand. All it would take was for him to find the right demoness. Even if he did like her, or love her, it was clear he would not act on it because he thought she was mortal, and that didn't sit right with her.

It's why no one knew; she didn't want to be wanted for that, his words rang loud and clear.


	107. Looks Like

_It looks as though you're letting go..._

Kagome watched as the girl tugged on Sesshomaru's hand. His eyes met hers, and all Kagome could do is look at him blankly.

Then he got up. Then he allowed the woman to pull him along to the back. Then he went into the room with her.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned up the music. Pink power swirled around her.


	108. I Dont Want To

_And if it's_ _real Well, I don't want to know._

She could not believe he was doing that on the plane; he wasn't was he? Of course, when the door opened, and the girl waved down the other flight attendant with her blouse half opened Kagome knew he was.

It was none of her business who he was fucking and frankly, she didn't want to know, it was the whole reason she left in the first place.


	109. Dont Please

Don't speak I know just what you're saying

Kagome was shaken awake by the damn girl, and she yanked out her earbuds "What" She snapped,

"Loverboy is waiting for you, we have landed sweet cakes," The woman said bubbly.

Kagome wanted to hate the damn girl, but then she realized that she and Sesshomaru were not an item and this girl had every right to be with him.  
She just didn't want to hear about it.


	110. Please Just Stop

_So please stop explaining._

A limo was waiting and she slid in.

"Kagome," He said,

But she picked up her phone and called her mom to tell her they landed, the conversation didn't last long enough, but long enough to tell her that someone sent the rest of her stuff home.

"Kagome," He said again,

"What Sesshomaru," She said tired,

"My mother is the-

She put her hand up "No need to explain, I been meaning to get the rest."

She had meant to after what Kikyo said to her.


	111. Treatment?

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

"She thinks to have me mated off when I return; she is mad that I did not mate the last one."

"Sucks for you," Kagome said looking out the window,

"Care to tell me what it is that I have done to warrant such treatment from you?" He asked glaring at her " I am about tired of your childish behavior and cold shoulder woman."

She looked back at him; she couldn't tell him. It hurt, everything he was doing and everything she couldn't tell him. It hurt.


	112. Not What You Think

_Don't speak_  
 _I know what you're thinking_

"Don't look at me like that; it's not what your thinking" His vainness pissed her off, even if it was well placed

"Am I to assume you were unhappy with my last pick, I was not aware you were that vested in my love life, Miko." He said simply, what else would get her mad at him?

"Don't flatter yourself Sesshomaru" He narrowed his eyes at her.

The limo stopped and she opened the door then she shut the door on his face.


	113. Reason

_I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

"I was just curious, I don't really care," He told her as they stood at the check-in,

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter."

"You could at least act civil while we are here woman."

"So what's your excuse for what went on on that plane, that was rude."

"I do not need to give you a reason."

She rolled her eyes and took her key and left him standing at the desk. 


	114. Memories

_Our memories_  
 _Well, they can be inviting_  
Kagome laid in her oversized bed and let a tear slid down her face. Did he really not know or was he being cruel and pushing her away because he did know?  
That day she tried smothering him with the pillow, when she felt his need pressed against her that's when she knew, that was when she started to fall for him, she had actually turned him on. They had known each other for years, and she had been in his lap many times, but that morning was the first time either of them felt the heat of an attraction.


	115. In All Together

_But some are altogether_  
 _Mighty frightening_  
They met Jakotsu at the gala building before opening day to review everything.  
Their piece was the biggest, and the emotion it invoked in her was terrible, her shield went up, no need to let every demon there know how she was feeling.  
"You two are going to be the envy of many!" Jakotsu said happy "And we are going to be rich!"  
That all together was fighting and unwanted to her.


	116. You and I

As we die, both you and I

Later that night Jakotsu group texted **'Kagome dear, are you excited**.'

' **Everyone there is going to think me, and him have some erotic sexual relationship.** "

' **That can be arranged'** Was Sesshomaru's first reply but then was followed by **'Everyone will know you are a virgin and they know I don't sleep with humans.'**

' **You should be so lucky'** She said before she signed off.

Sesshomaru looked at the phone "Stupid girl" The woman on the plane was human. It angered him that she just assumed he slept with the damn bimbo. Did she really think he would just fuck anything that walked? He had standards.

Jakotsu huffed, they were going to kill the hot mood tomorrow with their icy attitudes,


	117. Cry

_With my head in my hands_  
 _I sit and cry_

Kagome sat in the bathtub, she only had a few hours before the gala and fear suddenly struck her.

He would be dress to the 9s and women would swoon and he would probably bring one back with him. She used to see and tease him when the fashion magazine came out back in the day.

Kagome dunked herself underwater to cover the scent of tears, then she came up.

"No," SHe said, she had cried over his brother, she wasn't going to cry over him.


	118. Stop Pretending

_It's all ending_  
 _I gotta stop pretending who we are._

Her cheeks hurt from smiling and she wished he would let go of her waist. Their shoot was a huge hit, and everyone at the Gala was drooling over it.

 _'You guys are so ho_ t' She heard,

 _'A demon God overpowering a human gir_ l' She heard many others say.

' _It's so romantic_ ' She wanted to die,

They were everything but that, but tonight they had to pretend.

She hated pretending; it was easy for him which made it all that much harder for her.


	119. One Time

_You and me_  
 _I can see us dying, are we?_

The end of the night was drawing near, and she was alone, he was at the bar.

"We have got to do another one Kagome," Jakotsu said,

"No!" Kagome said quickly "No, that was just a one-time thing him and I."

Jakotsu blinked at her, then looked back at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be eyes his next meal.  
Then it clicked.


	120. I Know You

_I know you're good,_  
 _I know you're real good_

"I'm taking Kagome back" Jakotsu stated,

"The night is still young," Sesshomaru said, girls, swooning,

"Yes well, I know you, that is why I am taking her back."

"And I know you, do you not wish to find you a bedmate for tonight" Hell Kagome already thought he was sleeping with random people so why the hell not.

Jakotsu stuck his pretty nose in the air "How vain do you think I am!"

Jakotsu cuddled with Kagome because he knew her even better. Girls know girls anyway. He knew her heart.


	121. Hush

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_  
 _Hush, hush darlin'_

Kagome woke up groggy but warm,

"Did he-

"We should go shopping; we are in Paris!" Jakotsu announced brightly,

Kagome looked down; she knew what that meant, tears fell, and Jakotsu hugged her "Hush now, don't go crying over that ole rutting dog."

Sesshomaru had stayed out all night.

They went shopping, and to the spa and they didn't come back till midnight, Jakotsu was the best girlfriend and girl could ask for.


	122. Echo of Africa

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

"We should go back to Africa for a one on one vacation Kagome, you liked Africa, we can get a villa and sleep under the rain."

That actually sounded really great, and she needed to get away from Sesshomaru.

"Let's do it!" She said as they entered the hotel bar for drinks on their last night in Paris.


	123. Conversation

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

"Kagome and I have a detour to take," He told Sesshomaru while Kagome talked to the piano man.

"Very well, where are we going?"

"Not we Sesshomaru, you're not invited."

Sesshomaru looked at him darkly "And where are yall going?" Not that he didnt mind sending them but he was a little insulted.

"Africa, and don't worry I'm paying."

"Does she know that?"

"Shh tell her, and I'll kill you!" He stated in his manly voice which freaked Sesshomaru out just enough not to say a word.


	124. Flight

_She's coming in, 12:30 flight._

Sesshomaru was waiting, looking at his watch. Jakotsu and Kagome did some mission work for a few days, she liked using her power for good, but then a travel flag was put up, and so they were coming back per his demand.

Her flight would land at 12:30.

He was waiting.


	125. Towards You

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation._

Kagome looked outside the plane window as they landed. He was waiting; she sighed, why did everything always lead back to him?

"Nothing beats coming home" Jakotsu sang out, the guy was way too perky for 1 am.


	126. Along The Way

_I stopped an old man along the way_

"And then I stopped an old man and asked him who looked younger" Jakotsu was telling them all a funny story, everyone was at Inuyasha's

"And do you know what he said" He was laughing, "He said that we both looked liked young pretty unmarried young ladies" He was rolling on the floor with laughter,  
No one seemed to get it. Kagome just smiled a shook her head.

Too bad he was gay.


	127. Melodies

_Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies_

"This is very nice Kagome," Inutashio said looking over the agent texted, he had invited everyone over for dinner.

"I love history" She had brought an old parchment paper with a song on it back from Africa

The demon Lord smiled "Yes you do seem to love old things don't you."

She gave him a flat look; she knew what he meant.

"Shall I sing it?" He boomed,

"No!" His demon wife yelled passing by the room. Kagome giggle at his dejected look. He was good at everything but sining, it always came out sounding like a dog howling painfully at the moon.


	128. Gifts?

_He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you."  
_

 _"_ Well go on and open it son."

Sesshomaru eyed the box; his father didn't give gifts to him, so he was suspicious.

He opened it,

It was one of his birthrights,

He eyed his father,

"Well, what are you waiting for, take the evil thing and get rid of it!"

Sesshomaru sighed, go figure, get a sword just to toss the thing in the depth of hell.

"It was totally lost on him," His father said to his mother,

"What?" She asked.

"That he is more powerful than me, I wasn't touching that thing, and now I know he can handle any power that falls into his lap, even the powerful one who can travel to hell and retrieve that sword with ease."


	129. The Good Fight

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
_

During the day, Kagome was fine, but at night her mind drifted to him.

"Ugh why can't I just get him out of my head!"

"You ever kiss him?" Sango asked,

"On the cheek, once!"

"Thats it!"

"It just sorta happened, these feelings"

"Must have been the butt shot" Miroku chimed in passing them going into another room,

Both sighed, men.

Kagome snorted "I dont think talkin about is gunna take him from my mind"

"So lets talk about babies instead!"

"Did I hear babies!" Miroku now stood in the door way, ready to fight the good fight.


	130. Again

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
_

"Return to me what is mine," Sesshomaru said holding out his hand, his mother took many things from the apartment including the photo.

"It's not yours its mine!" Kagome said holding it, ready to hang it in the art gallery Jakotsu had rented space in.

"I seem to recall I paid for the shot"

"You know money can't buy everything!" She defended,

She tried to run away from him, Jakotsu tried to take it, Kouga tried to steal it, but Sesshomaru ended up with it anyway.

"Foolish brats, to think you could stop me"

The tushie Tuesday photo was his once again.


	131. Bless

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

Kagome cursed the whole night through and then threaten to go back to Africa. Far away from him. But she was a big girl; she could not run away.  
So she reported for shrine duties and blessed the rains in Africa. The sooner the rainy season left she sooner she could go back.

Growing up sucked. Falling for the right guy was hard, falling for the right wrong guy was even harder.

Kagome groaned.


	132. Things Money Cant Buy

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

Miroku looked over the shots that were taken in the few days when they were in Africa.

Kagome looking at the sky,

Kagome playing in the rain,

Kagome smiling in the market,

Kagome looked happy, but Miroku knew there were things that Kagome wanted that money could not buy.


	133. Wild Dogs

_The wild dogs cry out in the night._

Inuyasha cried out to the moon on his wedding night; he took a mate.

Kouga cried out the moon too, Amayme was pregnant.

Sesshomaru's mother was growling at the moon, her son was lazy and stubborn and taking after his father.


	134. Solitary

A _s they grow restless, longing for some solitary company._

" Jakotsu's I presume" A dark-haired man with a cig in his mouth greeted,

"Yes, it I, who are you and want do you want?"

"I grow tired of my solitary confinement, I wish to buy your service, you see I wish to do some dark work"

Jakotsu smiled "Oh?"

"Yes and I wonder about the girl".


	135. Again?

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

I _know that I must do what's right_

His name had been Naraku, and he wanted Kagome, and Jakotsu wanted to speak for her, but he knew he had to talk to her first.

"Kagome I wonder if you will work with me again."

"I told you, me and Sesshomaru are a one-time thing."

"No, someone else requested to work with you." 


	136. Both Dogs Growling

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

 _As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti._

"You did what!" Inuyasha yelled,

"I sighed to do another shoot with a guy named Naraku."

"Of all things Holy Kagome are you stupid?"

"No why?"

"Sesshomaru is going to be pissed."

"Well, I don't belong to him now do I!" She yelled and stormed out of his house,

"You can come out now she's gone."

"I was not hiding half breed."

"Was it me or did she seem upset by that fact?" Miroku asked rubbing his chin.

Both dogs growled.


	137. 0bsession

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

Kagome had to stop, her life was being ruled by the thought of him, and it was getting stupid. There were only a few more things at his house she needed to get and then that would be it, chapter closer.

Her hanging onto him was embarrassing.

She really needed to find a man; she had to cure this sick obsession with dog demons.


	138. Are You?

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you-  
_

She slid in the key and went to her old room meanwhile he was driving home, his phone alerted him when her key went into the door.

They still had not talked about this new job she was taking.

Sesshomaru stepped into the house just as she was coming down the hall,

"Are you ill?" He asked.

"No, why?"

She sat down the box and grabbed her cat coffee cup; he wasn't sad to see that go.

"He has talked you into modeling again?"

"The guy requested, plus he offered good money."

"Do I not pay you enough?"

"Are you ill?" She asked,

"Impossible, demons do not get sick."

Kagome picked up the box "You pay me fine Sesshomaru."

"Then why do you seek to do this, you hate modeling, you like being the bridesmaid and never the bride." As she said so many times.

Kagome opened the front door "Every girl wants to be a bride at some point Sesshomaru."

Then she left.

Had he missed something? _  
_


	139. Needed Release?

_I know that your powers of retention_  
 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

The guy was good looking, and Kagome could do nothing as he grabbed her chin and looked at her,

"You need release."

She blushed "What!"

He chuckled "Your power; you have been keeping in, no?"

"Oh," She calmed "Yeah,"

"Then lets play shall we?"

She looked down; she was in leather pants, combat boots, and a black leather work out bra, he wore nothing more than black pants and had a sword in his hand.

"Um?"

"Jakotsu, take the shot." Naraku boomed.


	140. Pay Attention

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

Naraku's new photo was dominating and quickly washing out Sesshomaru's.

Kagome's muscles showed tone as her pink power showed on camera as she pulled back a bow and arrow, Naraku stood smug with some woman in a red string whatever stood behind him with a whip. The tile was Betryle.

Sesshomaru tossed it in the trash.


	141. Take Pride

_My words are a matter of pride_

"You are a vixen aren't you?" Naraku poured her wine,

"Huh?"

"Don't play koi, you are sweet and sky on the outside but on the inside, you are quite the alfa female."

Kagome blushed,

"You should date me."

She almost choked on her wine "I'm sorry?"

"Be my woman."

"Why would you want me?"

"Have you no pride, you're a prime female, and your power is, a bonus, too bad your virgin otherwise I would show you just want I mean."


	142. Vacant

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

How they all ended up on the same set was beyond him.

Well for one Naraku was a paying client and this shoot had a lot of women, and that was Sesshomaru's job.

"Are we not ready?" Sesshomaru asked,

"We are just waiting for my female," Naraku said with a smile.

When Kagome came out in nothing more than thin leather ribbons wrapped around her body and cat ears on her head, Sesshomaru's eyes went dull.

Naraku smiled more.


	143. Lights

_The lights are not all on upstairs  
_

He could not focus, Kagome was sitting in a birdcage and Naraku was in-between her legs, saying words he was glad he could not hear, and she was blushing.

Sesshomaru broke four high beam lights. He cursed and not because of the cost of the lights. Lucky for him no one seemed to notice his slip-ups.

Naraku did.


	144. Kings

_But we're talking kings and successions._

If his mother were not his mother, he would have killed her. Lunch with her and the man trying to sleep with your not-girlfriend was enough to let his beast out. But he behaved, after all, Kagome never was more to him than just, Kagome.

"I heard your dating a human Miko," His mother said,

"Yes, I do believe you know her, Kagome," Naraku said,

"Sesshomaru, isn't that the one who lived with you?"

"Hn,"

"Why on earth would you want to be with her?" The woman asked,

Naraku smiled "Oh my dear Moon Goddess dont you know I am a dominant, and that little pussy loves to play, her power when used right can be, so erotic, plus I need someone like her to bare my powerful demonic seed and with our power mixed, we are talking kings of successions, her offsprings will rule the world."

Sesshomaru's mother smelt blood and looked at her son,

His eyes were red.


	145. Not Unaware

_Even you cant be caught unaware_

Kikyo went into labor early and it caught everyone off guard. Thankfully when Kagome showed up, she showed up alone at the request of Kikyo, after all, they were all warned about Sesshomaru.

When she walked in, she quickly took the sweet baby into her hands and smiled.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air; she was still pure.


	146. Chances

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,  
_

"Kagome, can you come with home with us for a few days to help?" Inuyasha asked,

"Id love to, I want kids someday, this will help me prepare!"

Inuyasha looked up to see his brother's eyes seeping red.


	147. News Flash

_Be prepared for sensational news_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat at a bar outside the hospital.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomarus jaw was set tight,

"Dude if you love her stop her."

Sesshomaru snorted, him love her? "Inuyasha the Miko and I have never even been in a relationship, what nonsense do you speak?"

"Yeah well, judging by your eyes you wanna be in more than just a simple relationship."

"I just need a good rut." He said,

"Yeah with her,"

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes started to turn pink,

"She loves you, you know."

The pink faded, Hook, Line and Sinker, Sesshomaru loved her too, even if he was still denying it himself, demonic eyes dont lie.

Inuyasha did his part; he dared them ever to say he didn't do anything for them.


	148. Era

_A shing new era is_ tiptoeing _near,_

Sango and Miroku announced that they were having a baby.

It was crazy how fast time flies.

"Sesshomaru, I demand you impregnate someone this instant!" His mother boiled, "Heaven forbid the Miko gets pregnant before you, no I forbid it, hell shall freeze over!"

"Do not worry mother, pups are on my mind."


	149. Teacher

_And where do we feature?_  
 _Just listen to_ teacher

Jakotsu talked Naraku into a runway deal. Kagome only accepted because it would get her away from him for a few days, while he was good looking he was sometimes suffocating.

"I don't know If I can do this, cant I stay backstage?" Kagome asked at the practice run.

"Come now Kagome, don't be shy," Yura said,

Kagome sighed "Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked the girl again,

"Yes, now be silent and listen to teacher!"


	150. Sorbid

_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded._

"All you have to do is keep your shoulders back, hand on your hip and walk out there like you own the world!" Yura said,

"Is that all?" Kagome said flat,

"And dont smile, looked down on them as if their worthless beings and your a goddess," She said with an evil smile. Kagome groaned models were evil bitches in real life so they had no issues with that, of course, most of them were demons.

"Trust me, do this and you will be rewarded!" Yura pinched Kagome's cheek and winked.

This sounded totally sorbid to Kagome.


	151. Dues

_When at last I am given my dues..  
_

Sesshomaru's mother wanted to join him for the runway show for the new dark line Jakotsu wanted in on. He almost decided not to go, Naraku was somehow involved in it, but Kagura was on the catwalk and told him not to miss it.

So here they were.

"Why do you wish to be here mother?"

"You will pay me what is due; I am looking for a mate for you, my ungrateful son."


	152. Cat Walk

_And injustice deliciously squared, be_ prepared _!_

Naraku designed the line,

Kagura walked out looking like an angel, Sesshomaru looked away, Naraku smirked.

The beat went loud, and the lights went dark "Oh look a Miko turned dark how amusing." His mother said,

Sesshomaru looked at the cat walk to see Kagome strutting down it like she owned it. She wore a simple lace tong and tiny lace bra that hardly covered her enough with black angel wings and she was dragging a dark sword behind her.

Her make up was flawless and her hair held extentions, it fell at the small of her back.

Sesshomaru's poison claws melted the flyer in his hand.

Naraku smiled bigger "That will teach you to fuck whats mine," He said to himself then looked at Kaugra.


	153. Duties?

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board._

On the good side, Naraku was busy and not following her around, on the bad side they had to take this show on the road for two weeks.

At least she didn't have to fly to another county.

She should have known; it was to be expected, this is what kept Kagura busy and away, which is why she was just a random fuck for Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed.


	154. prizes?

_The future is littered with prizes._

"Something wrong my Lady?" Sesshomaru's father asked Sesshomaru's mother as they all took afternoon tea upon her request. Sesshomaru sipped his tea; his mother was keeping tabs on him, he knew.

"I am confused as to why Naraku would want her, do you know he said her children would be future kings, she's human!"

His father smiled "Didn't you know?"

Both Sesshomaru and mother looked at him,

"She was born the jewel of Shikon within her; she's been blessed by Gods to hold ying and yang, heaven and hell."

They blinked,

"She's an immortal human with the power of the Gods, her children will not be Kings; they will be Gods of humanity and above."


	155. Adressee

_And though I'm the main addressee..._

"Why are you just now telling us this!" His mother cried,

"Her mother wanted to keep her safe, she knew men would come far and wide to take her if they knew it, she entrusted me with this info."

"But!" His mother cried,

"My dear a moment ago you curse the girl and now?"

She huffed "I liked the girl fine, it was her humanity I hated"

His father was talking to her but looking at him.


	156. The Point

_The point that I must emphasize is, you_ won't _get a sniff without me._

Naraku had big plans; he was going to woo her and then marry her and then taint her and then fill her. But Kagome was not like other women; she seemed immune to his sly effects.

"Kagura do be a good bitch and help me convince her."

"And why would I do that?" She said laying half-naked on the sofa,

"Because if she mates me, you can mate him."

"I thought it was I you really wanted?"

"I want your heart; I need her womb."


	157. Scam

_So prepare for the coup of the century, Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

He took her to the most romantic place in town, bought her flowers and candy, yet she seemed unaffected but thankful.

"Why do you waste your hopes on him, my dear?"

Her eyes met his over the dinner table, their view of the city below beautiful. She took in a deep breath, it was funny, Sesshomaru had said the same thing to her about Inuyasha.

"Your 22, a prime age for a female."

"For what?" She asked.

Kagome wasn't sleeping with him.

"To be a bride."

He held out a ring.


	158. Meticulous

_Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning,_

Kagome looked at the ring while she sat in the park alone. She told him she would think about it. But honestly she didn't want to marry him, but then, what if he was her last chance, she knew about her immortal life.

"Can I sit here?"

Kagome looked up to see Kagura,

"Yeah sure,"

Kagura sat down, Her hair was under fabric, sunglasses covered her eyes, and her fan covered her face. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You should take the ring off,"

"What?" Kagome looked at her,

"Do you not feel it's evil?"

Actually, something did seem off about it,

"Naraku has been cursed; you should give me the ring." She held out her hand,

"And then what?"

Kagura lowered her glasses "Run."


	159. Denial

_Decades of denial_

"I saw your wife today," Kagura said sitting in Sesshomaru's office, unannounced.

"She is not my wife, Kagura."

She got up and placed a ring on his desk; he looked up "I did not give it to her."

"Ugh, I know that you fool! Naraku did!"

His pen broke in his hand,

"Where is she?"

"Gone,"

He stood,

"I told her to run; she is safe."

"What do you know?"

"I know who she is, so does he, her power."

He turned from her and looked out the window,

"What will you do?"

"I do not seek the power of the jewel."

"I dont care about that, I meant about Naraku!" Kagura sneered.

"I will take care of it."

She picked the ring back up and went to the door "And dont kid yourself Sesshomaru,"

She was gone with the wind.


	160. Undisputed

_Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed_

"What will you do Sesshomaru?" His father asked as Sesshomaru looked at different weapons,

"I will kill him."

"You can't kill him,"

"Cant' I." He was going to kill him,

"There is still a human heart within him."

"Not my problem," He said, and it wasn't, fuck the guy's heart, he was going to rip it out.

"Sesshomaru there was a reason why I was a Lord and still undisputed."

"Why is that father?"

"Because I was feared and respected, I saved what I could first then killed; you need a Miko."


	161. Saluted

_Respected, saluted_

"What, no way, my wife ain't going!" Inuyasha huffed,

"Inuyasha, Kikyo is a respected Miko, she can do this," His father said,

"Let his woman go!" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru,

"I am unattached," Sesshomaru said,

"Yeah because you're stupid."

"Says the fool,"

"Enough," Kikyo yelled, "I will go, now be silent all of you!"

Sesshomaru's father saluted her, that was another reason why he was so old, he knew when a woman was right.


	162. A Heart

_And seen for the wonder I am, be_ prepaird

Naraku laughed "You think you can save my heart? Do you not see the wonder I am with this power!?"

Kikyo was in no mood for games "If I fail he gets to rip your heart out."

Sesshomaru flexed his poison claws,

"Now prepare yourself!" Kikyo yelled as she raised her bow,

"Hit your mark," Kagura stated, she wanted her heart back. 


	163. Prepared

_Be prepared!  
_

The arrow flew, and Naraku was confident, overly so.

The arrow nailed his chest,

Kagura sent out a brush of wind and Naraku flew back; power erupted from the inside blinding them all. When the power settled, he sat up "Kagura?"

Kagura sighed and nodded to the Miko; he had been purified.

"I am only 1 of 3 Mikos who can purify a living demonic soul and one is dead." She looked at Sesshomaru "The other is my sister, dont forget that"

Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for that news.


	164. Small Town

_Just a small town girl_

Sesshomaru sat back, now they had to find Kagome. She hadn't called anyone, not even her mother. Of course, Kikyo said it was to protect them all.

But she was out there somewhere, alone.

She was just a small town girl who always had someone with her.


	165. Lonely

_Livin' in a lonely world_

Kagome looked at the plane full of people. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be? Maybe this was a sign, a way out.

She sighed; the last couple of weeks seemed like a big blur.

Hell, she was already feeling lonely, why not just be alone.


	166. Train

_She took the midnight train_  
 _Goin' anywhere_

From the plane to a train. Kagome listened to music as she traveled on. She looked at her bag; she had enough cash to get where she was going. She thought about where to go, she could anywhere, so she took the midnight train there.


	167. City

_Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

Sesshomaru started smoking a week after she left. Sitting was not going to work for him.  
Days like this when it rained and rained he wished they could go back to living in the city, all of them in the house together, back when she was young and clueless and, his. 


	168. Train Window

_He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

 __He took the train and watched as the world outside passed him by. He didn't know where to look, and he wasn't a chasing man.  
He knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	169. Cheap

_A singer in a smokey room_  
 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

He hated New Orleans, well sorta. He sat in a smokey bar though he gave up smoking.

The place was filled with cheap wine and even cheaper women. He came for the bourbon and to pass the time in the city that never seemed to sleep.


	170. A Smile

_For a_ smile _, they can share the night_  
 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

Kagome smiled as she watched the half-naked children play, thankful just to have fresh water.

Kagome needed stuff like this to remind her that just because she was a Miko with the powers of the Gods, or in some peoples terms a Goddess, she was still human and still very much her own person.


	171. Strangers?

_Strangers waiting_

Sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair in his new hotel room, working from whatever city he was in. He didn't mind strangers, but he didn't like feeling like a stranger.  
He wondered would he be a stranger to her by time she came back? Would she come back?

What if she met a stranger who became more to her than just a stranger?

All he could do it wait.


	172. Up Down

_Up and down the boulevard._

Kagome ran down the boulevard to the hospital; nothing would keep her from her friend giving birth.

Sesshomaru was still gone in the city of Demon.

Sango gave birth to a girl; Kagome stayed for a week to by her side. Everyone was happy, but Sango now being a mother could see the sadness behind Kagome's smile.

She didn't ask about Sesshomaru, and no one called him.


	173. Searching

_Their shadows searching  
In the night  
_

Sesshomaru walked down the streets of New York. Strip club there, bar here.

He was growing angry with her; all this was her fault. He was happy with life the way it had been, why did she have to go and mess it all up by moving out. Since when did him sleeping and dating woman bother her?

Deep down, he knew he was searching. For her? For answers? For wisdom?

No, he wasn't searching, he was avoiding a truth for which he already knew.


	174. No Control

_Streetlight people_  
 _Livin' just to find emotion_

Kagome watched as the street festival in Japan rolled down. It was bight and happy, and she laughed. She kept busy, always kept busy, doing anything to keep her happy emotion.

But at night, she curled up and held herself, she missed him, and she feared he didnt miss her. She had no control over her emotions, not like he did.

She flew away with Jakotsu to help with a gay pride shoot in America. 


	175. Meaning

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 _In the dark of the night, two lovers torn apart by fear._

 _Hiding somewhere in the night, they lay alone and cold._

 _But with every_ dusk _there is a dawn._


	176. Fill

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
 _Everybody wants a thrill_

Sesshomaru ended up in Vagas on is way back. Rum and strippers, he was working hard to get his playboy status back. One woman head bobbed while his hand roamed another woman's overly large breast, across the room, two women made out with each other.

He was a man after all, and everyone wanted a thrill, he was not spared from this, especially since no one bared his mark.

He just needed to get off; he didn't sleep with not a one.


	177. One More

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
 _Just one more time_

He was on a plane going home when he took out his phone and texted her, just one time.

 _'Where are you, stop this foolishness and come home, your mother is most worried, it's unbecoming of you Miko.'_

It was all true, he didn't lie.

Kagome was drowning herself in work to avoid everyone. Mostly him for reasons she kept drowning out.


	178. Some Win

_Some will win_

"She texted!" Kouga announced running into the great demon Lords house where everyone else was gathered.

"I know, she coming home for good," Inuyasha said,

"Finally!" Sango could not wait.

It was a group text.


	179. Some Lose

_Some will lose_

Sesshomaru looked at his phone; he was not included in her group texted. He went home, back to his place, and looked at her room.

He stole the pillow off her bed and went and laid down in his. It was a win, but not for him.


	180. The Blues

_Some were born to sing the blues_  
 _Oh, the movie never ends_  
 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

He put on a record, and it played all night. New Orleans turned him onto the blues and jazz, go figure. The Tv was on but no one was watching it and it played all night.

She would return tonight.

He stood in the shower, refusing to go, not with all them around. He wanted a drink but settled for just the music.


	181. River Runs

_Across the street, the river runs.  
_

She was standing at the river feeding the ducks, across the street. She got home two days ago.

They had yet to speak, and now he stood there and watched her from afar.

He sniffed the air; she was still pure.


	182. Slip

_Down in the gutter life is slipping away...  
_

He stopped sniffing. He told himself he should go down to her, but then what? Say what? Do what?

Sesshomaru sighed, he cared about her, yet he let the thought drift away like the rain down the gutter. So much time has passed, so much life.


	183. A Place

_Let me still exist in another place._

"Kagome," His feet had taken him to her as thunder roll far in the background.

She looked up to meet his eyes just as droplets of rain started to meet them.

"Sesshomaru?" She said in a whisper,

Did he still have a place in her life?


	184. Running

_Running down **under cover** __Of a helicopter blade  
_

He grabbed her hand, and they ran as the rain became harder, his father's place wasn't far. She looked at their hands; he was touching her, why did it feel so different? Why did she all the sudden feel so shy?

"We have to take cover," He said, thought the rain really was the last thing on her mind.


	185. Higher

_The flames are getting higher_  
 _In effigy._

A car was coming; water would be thrown on them, he pushed her into a doorway and covered her with his body, holding her arms tight, he leaned down and almost pressed his lips to hers.

It would not fix anything, but words failed him, and he asked himself what he was doing? The urge to kiss her had come out of nowhere and it was powerful. He felt like he needed to. He wondered if it would put her in her place, or would it put him in his.

What was their place?


	186. Memory

_Burning down the bridges of my memory_

Kagome didn't dare move. Did he almost kiss her? He did, he almost kissed her!

Memories flooded her, her in his lap, her on his bed. She wished she could have added kissing to that list of memories.


	187. Someday

_Love may still alive_  
 _Somewhere_ Someday

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her, maybe she liked him this whole time. Perhaps he was on her mind.

Maybe someday they could be together, be more, this was a start.

Sesshomaru wanted to be sure.

"Come," He grabbed her hand, and he made his way to his father's house. His father would know what to do without him having to say a word.


	188. Here

_Where they're downing only deer_  
 _A hundred steel towns away._

They looked like two deer in headlights, cold and wet standing in front of him. "I think you two should talk, Sesshomaru take the boat when the weather clears it should be long, I just a passing thunderstorm."

Inupapa tossed Sesshomaru the sailboat keys. Sesshomaru looked at the keys. This was his father's grand advice? A key and a boat ride?

Kagome said nothing; she just stood by him, her hand still encased in his, it was a reminder that she was here and no longer a hundred towns away.


	189. Like A Drum

_Oh,_ rhythm _of my heart_  
 _Is beating like a drum_

She sat at the tip of the boat in a cream sweater over her bathing suit; she had a closet on this boat, they use to take it out a lot in the summer. Her hair blew in the wind as he drove the boat. The sun was setting, and his heart was beating like a drum.

She was beautiful, and the sun made her glow,

They needed to talk and now. He cut off the boat and walked to her and looked down "Kagome,"


	190. Words Rolling

_With the words I love you  
Rolling off my tongue  
_

She looked up at him, "Hai?"

He took her hand and pulled her up to stand,

"Why did you leave?"

"Kagura told me to."

"No, why did you move out?"

She looked away, it was stupid "It was stupid, dont worry about it."

"I upset you?"

"I was just being jealous," She said, now looking down at her feet,

"jealous of what?" What the hell was she talking about?

"You brought a girl home." She looked up "You had done that many time before I know,"

His brows drew together; she looked away again.

"I, I dont know when or why I mean I'm no saint either."

"You're rambling,"

She looked up at him again "When you said she was moving in, I-" She stopped, how could she say it?

"Why, it wasn't like you did have your own room?" He asked again,

She shrugged "I was going to stay, but-" She stopped again,

"But?" He pressed on,

"But another girl was there." She looked down,

"That does not make sense," He stated, as she said before, he brought many women home.

She didnt say anything; he lifted her chin "Kagome,"

"I loved you, ok!"


	191. Home

_No never will I roam_  
For _I know my place is home_ ,

"I, I don't know when, or how." She could not hold eye contact with him "I never meant, I mean for the two years I lived with you, It's not-

He leaned down and kissed her effectively cutting her off.

The sea wind brushing their hair away from the necks, Sesshomaru placed a hand around her neck, and then after he was sure she would not have any words he pulled away.

"You should come home.


	192. Sailing

_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _I'll be sailing_

She stood in between his leg as he sailed back to the harbor. The orange sun after a good rain was beautiful as it shined against the sea.

She would never forget this day; Kagome decided she liked sailing. She felt tired yet wired at the same time. Happy yet anxious and suddenly nervous. But has his chest pressed into her she felt safe and warm, and nothing else mattered.


	193. Old Photos

_Photographs and kerosene  
Light up my darkness,  
_

On the car ride home, they passed many signs, Kagome could only smile as she saw their photo hanging high for all to see.

Took Jakotsu long enough to get it done. Many companies fought for their photo.

A perfume company won.


	194. Light

_Light it up_  
 _Light it up_

It was dark as he pulled her up the steps to a home that was once so alive, the lights were never off. Sesshomaru put in the key and opened the door.

Kagome turned on the lights.

The whole place smelt like him, and no one else.


	195. Blue Jeans

_I can still feel the touch_  
 _Of your thin blue jeans_.

She stood in her old doorway, still wearing the cream sweater, but now she had light torn jeans on over the swim bottoms. He came up behind her and looped a finger in her belt loop and pulled her back to him "You can pick any room in the house," He told her,

Her heart rate increased, suddenly she realized, they were alone.


	196. Eyes

_Running down the alley  
I've got my eyes all over you, baby  
Oh, baby  
_

She walked to his door and opened it and walked in and sat on his bed. She noticed her tushie shoot over his dresses then her eyes met his as he leaned against his door frame.

He just stared at her, and she fidgeted and then she fell back on the bed and smiled.

She was home. _  
_


	197. Stealing

_Oh, the rhythm of my heart  
Is beating like a drum.  
_

He walked to her and put one knee on the bed and then his hands were on her sweater, pulling it over her head and tossing it. She blushed and grabbed his pillow and covered her face and smile.

"Stealing my pillow?"

"Yep,"

"Than im stealing your pants",

She tossed the pillow as he yanked off her jeans.  
 _  
_


	198. Rolling Of My Tongue

_With the words I love you_  
 _Rolling off my tongue..._

She laughed as his nose tickled her belly button and he moved up to her neck where he then growled.

"Sesshomaru!" She laughed, it tickled.

"Enough games," He said and kissed her, and like a snap of the fingers, her laugher was gone and was replaced with a moan.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, her arms around his neck, the only thing between them was her clothes and his swimsuit, which was too much. He sniffed the air; she was still pure. She knew what he was doing, growing up with them, and living with him for two years she learned a thing or two. His eyes met hers in a silent question.

"I love you," Was her answer.


	199. This Is Home

_No never will I roam_  
For _I know my place is home_

Clothes laid on the floor, as did his pillow. She was ready, and he was more than willing, so he pulled the covers over them and with her eyes locked with his, he filled her.

She moaned and arched, and he stilled, holding her hips. He growled,

"What?" She asked breathlessly,

"This is home."

* * *

 **AN** : NO, this is not the end, but I wanted to add this in. Many more chapters to come in this one lol.

 **(IF** you're **NOT FOLLOWING ME ON FB PLEASE DO SO. Onlyaftermidnight for updates and info.)**

 **(ALSO CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL BOOK The Alpha of Dragons, link on my FB page or look it up on every Ebook outlet, UNDER $4 first chapter free)**


	200. Meet The Sky

_Where the ocean meets the sky  
I'll be sailing  
_

He made love to her that night. The months that kept them apart was made known by each thrust of his hips.  
That night they sailed away on a boat called love, where the ocean met the sky is where he threw them over with great passion.


	201. Hot & Wet

_Picture this, I'm in my bed,_ body's _hot, soak_ 'n _wet._

He went to get a drink, came back at found her awake and taking up the whole bed, his pillow under her head, covers on the floor, naken, her legs closed, but her eyes inviting him.

"Careful woman," He said

Her face turned slightly red, and he could smell her heat rise.

How was it that it took them this long? She was hot and now wet, and he wasn't going to waste it.


	202. Thinking About

_Thinking bout the things I like to do_.

He bit her on the thigh, then the hip, then the breast, then over his mark on her.

Oh, the many many things he wanted to do with her, to her and now, now they had forever.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked,

His eyes moved to hers, and his eyes started to bleed red, and she knew what he was thinking about.


	203. Open

_I'm open wide when it comes to freakin you,  
_

"I need to take you," He said,

She blushed, he had taken her, many times already,

"Not like this," He said, she nodded, he turned her over, spread her legs and entered her.

He took her like an Inu would a mate, bare and wide open to him.


	204. Imagine Me

_Imagine me, (imagine me) wet as can be, between my legs,_

She was so wet but so tight and so right for him. She had to be made for him. The thought of her doing this with anyone else had him fighting for control of his beast.

"Did he ever touch you?"

It was a horrible thing to ask while he was slamming into her, but he needed to know.

"No, Sesshomaru" She whispered.

He won control.


	205. Taste

_You tasting me (tasting me) boy when you get here ya know my  
Love will over flow and you ain't got to worry bout my clothes.  
_

Her fingers grabbed the sheets as if to hold on. He held her hips in place, she kept trying to escape. Kagome looked down at him, the things he was doing to her should be against the laws of nature.

His licked her clit and locked eyes with her, she moaned and gave up, her head went back as she broke.

He took it all and drank it like wine.


	206. Suprise

* **RATED X***

 _Don't be surprised when you come inside, saddle up and be prepared to ride,_  
 _Up and down, back and forth_.

The shower water was hot, but he was making her hotter. She groaned as he bent her over again, lifting one leg he closed his eyes, now was the time.

She was naked, fucked and all his tonight, but he wanted more.

He came inside of her.

She gasped "Sesshomaru!"

He leaned his mouth to ear "To bad you are not in heat,"

Her heart rate increased,

"I wish to see you with child,"

She melted in his hands.


	207. Behind

_Can you feel me, baby why don't you just, take your time, tonight you're mine,_  
 _Gonna turn around, hit it from behind._

He let her sleep after their shower and through the night, but come dawn his nose was nudging her cheek. She smiled "You can't be ready for more," She said sleepy,

His hand slipped down her body and found her sweet spot, and then he smirked "Seems you are quite ready,"

She moaned "I dont think ill ever get enough when you touch me,"

His eyes went pink, and he took her from behind again, but this time he took his dear sweet time.


	208. Love Overflow

Boy _, now that you're here, you know my love will_ over flow _._

They had to leave the house; his father was calling and then texted, wondering if he was ever going to let the Miko out. He texted never. His father reminded him she needed to eat and breath.

So they showered together again, and of course, it took a little longer than normal because he could not stop kissing her, and when he pulled away, she would reach for more. He was all but ready to abandon leaving the house. It took years for this to unlock and a few nights of lovemaking were NOT going to make up for the time.


	209. Feeling It

_Don't you know, I'm feeling kinda sexy._

She smiled at him as they drove to his father's house. He would look at her ever so often, the windows were down, and the wind was blowing through her hair.

She glowed, he was pleased, she was sexy. If it had been up to him, she will still be naked in his bed. But he had to give her a break, and his father would come knocking if he didn't, and that would be a mood killer.

But nothing could ruin this moment.


	210. Nasty

_Now that we are all alone, baby, can we do the nasty._

His father was happy to see them and was helping to ready lunch. Sesshomaru pulled her into his old room, and they started making out all over again.

"Sesshomaru, you are not a teenage pup, let the girl rest!" They both heard his father boom from the other side of the door.

Kagome laughed,

"Laughed at your Lord, will you?" He said, then knocked her over onto his bed and bit her ear.

She laughed harder.

"Naughty Miko"

"Nasty demon,",


	211. Closer

_In the privacy of our own home, baby come a little closer,_

"IO would you two stop making eyes at each other i'm trying to eat!" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome blushed when she felt Sesshomaru nudge her leg with his foot.

"Get a room you two!" Came Kouga's rough voice,

Sesshomaru smirked, and in an instant, they were both gone.

"Inuyasha, wolf, do you know how hard it was to get them here!" Inuyasha's father snapped,

Inuyasha stood, "I dont wanna hear Sesshomaru and hard in the same sentence if you please!" 


	212. Special

_I'm going to unplug the phones, tonight is going to be special.  
_

He tossed their phones away and had his way with her again. The moonlight poured into his bedroom over their sweaty skin, and he was fighting for control; he wanted her marked.

He pulled away, "Were you kidding when you said we would elope?"

She blushed, "You remember that!"

"Hn, I want to mark you."

Kagome turned smiling, baring her neck to him, making his eyes bleed,

"But you haven't asked me," She looked back at him, and blue met with red.

"Marry me?" He asked,

It was happening so fast "Well someone is in a hurry," She giggled,

"Kagome," He wasn't in the mood for playing, his carnival need was strong.

"Hai, Sesshomaru,"

He entered her again and bit down, "No one else will have you." _  
_


	213. Wait, What?

_I gotta take a little time_

"I still can't believe it," Kagome said, sitting next to the Kaugra and a very regretful Naraku. Kagura had invited her to apologies for the curse that shadowed both her and her now mate. Kaugra looked at Kagome's mating mark, she had not even told anyone else, and they were not married yet.

"Why, your powerful and hold the jewel within you?"

Kagome looked at her, and Naraku sighed; Kaugra was not a great with words all the time.

"You know?" Kagome questioned.

"Sesshomaru knows as well, I am afraid I gave some of that away under the curse," Naraku said,

Kagome looked down at her lap; this was news to her.

"But I wonder, why are you not pregnant?" Kaugra was just thinking out loud.

Kagome snapped her eyes back at Kaugra. "What!?"

"You will bring God-like sons to this hell of an earth; I do not understand why he waited when he marked you so quickly, why did he not impregnate you?"

"I'm not in heat," She whispered, it was the only reason.

Naraku kicked Kaugra under the table.


	214. Thinking

_A little time to think things over._

Kagome went to her mother's after and looked up at the great tree of ages. She sighed, was this all that it boiled down to, her power?

"Kagome?" Her mother asked,

"Hi, mom,"

"Are you ok? I talked to Inutashio; he told me you and Sesshoamru were dating?"

"Hia" She wasn't ready to tell her mom that she was pretty much married to him in demon terms.

"Why are you here, not that I mind you being home," She asked while wiping her hands on her apron.

"I just need a little time to think things over is all."


	215. Tattoo

_I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older._

"Kagome, I think you are thinking too much about it," Sango said. Kagome broke the news to the girls, showing them her mark, but then she told them she was worried because he knew about the jewel.

"Have you asked him about it, sister?" Kikyo asked, sitting arms crossed.

"No, not yet,"

"This is not like a tattoo you can have erased Kagome, perhaps you two should have talked more first," Kikyo was shocked that Kagome let him mark her so quickly.

"She is the one; his demonic needs were because he saw her as his mate" Ayame reasoned,

"Yes, but why now when not then?" Kikyo asked.

"Sometimes it just takes losing something for men to see," Sango said, trying to help her already down friend out.

Kagome just sighed; this is not how she thought this day would go.


	216. Headache

_In my life_  
 _There's been heartache and pai_ n

"Inupapa,"

"Kagome do come in," He said sitting a book down on his desk.

She sat down,

"Congratulations my dear."

"Thanks," She said with a meek smile,

"Oh uh, whats wrong?"

"He knows,"

"Know whats?"

"About the jewel."

"Yes, I told him,"

Her eyes met his "When?"

Inupapa felt a headache coming on.


	217. Knows

_I don't know_  
 _If I can face it again_

"When?" SHe asked again,

His father sighed but thought back. "Mm, when Naraku was cursed,"

She bit her lip; she didnt want to believe that this was the only reason he came to her, kissed her, wanted her.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" He knew that look.

She looked up at him, "I didn't know he knew." She whispered, and he could hear slight sadness to her tone?


	218. Come Again?

_Can't stop now I've traveled so far To change this lonely life_

Kagome walked into his office and sat down,

"Did you tell everyone?" He asked,

"The girls, I haven't seen the guys"

"Hn," He sorted through paperwork.

She was silent for a moment "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" He said not looking up,

"How long have you know about the jewel in me?"

He slowly stopped and looked up "Come again Miko?"

She sighed, she knew he heard her.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. I am going through somethings now, if you would like updates please follow me on Fb Onlyaftermidnight.**

 **Also if you haven't read my book The Alpha of Dragons please grab a copy! It's less than $4 and would help me out a lot right now. First chapter is free! Everywhere Ebooks are sold. It's also posted on my Fb.**

 **Thank you again!**


	219. A Year

_I want to know what love is; I want you to show me._

"Do you love me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side,

"You are my mate," He said as if that alone meant it,

"Then show me you love me."

He rose an eyebrow, "Here?" He asked, ready the throw the paper on the floor to take her.

"No, Sesshoamru, show me you love me by doing something for me."

"What is it, you wish?"

She didn't wish it, but she needed to know he wasn't in it for her power.

"Do not get me pregnant for a year."

His pen broke in his hand.


	220. For Me

_I want to feel what love is_  
 _I know you can show me_

"What is this about, Kagome?" He stood up, "Who have you been talking to?"

"Your father, Kaugra,"

"And not me, your mate?"

"I am talking to you."

"You're asking me to withhold my seed from my mated womb!" He said a little loud,

His eyes were turning pink.

"If you love me, then it should not be an issue."

"You do not wish to have children with me?"

"That's not what I said." She wanted to know he loved her for her, that he wanted to touch her for her, that he wanted children with her just because he wanted children with her, not because they would be dimi Gods.


	221. Too Much

_Gonna take a little time, A little time to look around me._

He sat back down an turned his chair from her,

"You ask too much,"

"Waiting to have kids is too much?" She now stood,

He turned to her, "It is when I wish for nothing more than to impregnate you!" He stood again "You are my mate, soon my wife, why would I not want to, what is wrong with you woman, you wanted me, and now you have me, and now you are pushing me away, I do not understand your emotion."

"I'm human."

"Your not," He tilted his head a little.

Her lips parted; he didn't see her as human anymore?

"So, if I took this jewel out and became nothing more than human and our children nothing but half breeds?"

"Do not be a fool woman."


	222. Hiding?

_I've got nowhere left to hide; It looks like love's finally found me_

"Tell me!" She yelled,

"I would rather let you go then to allow you to do something so foolish!"

She backed up, "What?"

He ran a clawed hand through his hair. "That is not what I meant, Kagome."

"How could you," She reached up, "All this because of the jewel, you marked me so that no one could have but because you wanted me."

He growled "Do not put words in my mouth woman,"

"I'm taking the jewel out," She told him, if he loved her he would be ok with it, she turned, and he grabbed her. Her power sparked, and his flared up against it, "Are you going to hide Miko, to throw all this away?"

She looked back at him, "I love you, and I'm not throwing anything away, you are."

"Do not do this," His eyes turned pinker.

"Fine, give me one normal child."

He looked at her "Explain,"

"We take the jewel out and have a child."

"It is not that simple Miko, what if we can not return the jewel, what if we can, will you be ok outliving your own child?"

"If you would have just said ok I would not have thought twice about," She yanked away from him,

"Where are you going?"

"Home Sesshomaru,"


End file.
